


Le Prince & L'Idiot

by Listelia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epicness, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not an idiot, Letters, Little Albion, Love, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy, Retelling, Uther is the worst father ever, War, battles, beware : you'll cry, boys be boys, lullaby
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listelia/pseuds/Listelia
Summary: - Idiot, idiot, idiot, scandent les enfants dans la rue boueuse.Arthur s'arrête, un peu ébloui. Il met sa main en visière pour les observer et son cœur se serre en voyant leurs formes dansantes dans la lumière. Ils sautillent en rond autour d'un grand garçon maigre aux oreilles décollées, qui tourne sur lui-même pour leur sourire..._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ce jour-là au marché, Arthur se contente de faire ce qui lui semble juste. Il n'a aucune idée à quel point ce simple acte de bonté, un peu bourru, va changer sa vie et celle de tout un peuple...
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mithian/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	1. C'EST AINSI QUE TOUT A COMMENCE

\- Idiot, idiot, idiot, scandent les enfants dans la rue boueuse.

Arthur s'arrête, un peu ébloui. Il met sa main en visière pour les observer et son cœur se serre en voyant leurs formes dansantes dans la lumière. Ils sautillent en rond autour d'un grand garçon maigre aux oreilles décollées, qui tourne sur lui-même pour leur sourire...

\- Sire ?

Arthur tressaille et revient au présent. Il adresse un signe du menton à Sir Léon qui l'observe d'un air un peu inquiet et se remet en marche.

La mélopée s'estompe. Les enfants ont disparu, évaporés au milieu des étals du marché.

Le roi descend la grand' rue de Camelot, sa longue cape rouge ondulant derrière lui, le soleil accroché dans ses cheveux blonds, et il se sent plus seul que jamais.

_C'était il y a tellement d'années, déjà._

Il a à peine vingt ans et chahute dans cette même rue, dans l'air frais du printemps qui parfume Camelot.

\- Idiot, idiot, idiot...

Il ne leur a jeté qu'un regard distrait, entre deux éclats de rire bruyants, échangeant bourrade et coups de poings fraternels avec les chevaliers. Une farandole de gamins aux vêtements élimés et aux voix qui piaillent, en train de faire une ronde autour d'un adolescent éperdu.

\- Pauvre môme, a vaguement soupiré Sir Léon. "C'est le protégé de Gaius. Il devait être en train de faire une course."

Mais il n'a pas bougé, fronçant seulement les sourcils en ralentissant alors qu'ils passent à côté du groupe.

\- Il n'a pas toute sa tête, ajoute quelqu'un d'un air un peu affligé.

Peut-être que c'est simplement parce que, pendant un court instant, Arthur a cru que le chevalier parlait de Gaius en ces termes insultants, mais il s'arrête pour examiner plus attentivement la scène.

Des particules de poussière virevoltent dans les rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi, scintillant comme des grains dorés autour de la silhouette dégingandée qui trébuche en essayant de faire face à ses tortionnaires.

Des cheveux noirs mal coiffés et des oreilles décollées, le visage anguleux et de minces épaules qui ne remplissent pas sa veste, de longues jambes comme un poulain maladroit et ses bras qui protègent désespérément le sac d'herbes.

Arthur sourit, un peu amusé.

Puis le garçon tourne la tête vers lui au-dessus des enfants qui tournoient en scandant leur rengaine et deux saphirs ourlés de cils sombres rencontrent les yeux de lin du prince.

\- Idiot, idiot, idiot...

Arthur ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

_Peut-être que c'est cette expression résignée. Peut-être l'interrogation muette au fond des yeux bleus. Peut-être simplement parce qu'un chevalier ne doit pas ignorer une injustice, aussi petite soit-elle._

Il fait un pas en avant, brise le cercle.

\- ça suffit, laissez-le.

Les enfants se dispersent, mais le garçon maigre reste là, le menton baissé, les épaules tombantes comme s'il s'attendait à être puni.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demande le prince d'une voix bourrue, après s'être raclé la gorge.

Quelque chose passe sur les pommettes hautes et pâles, comme une lueur étonnée.

\- Idiot ?

Arthur fronce les sourcils, donne une tape sur l'épaule osseuse – et le geste amical mais trop surdosé manque faire tomber l'adolescent.

\- Non, ton _vrai_ nom.

Les deux saphirs se lèvent vers lui, timidement, sous les cils sombres palpitants. Puis un grand sourire élargit la bouche de l'adolescent aux courts cheveux noirs.

\- Merlin.

\- Merlin, répète pensivement Arthur. "Eh bien, _Mer_ lin. La prochaine fois, ne te laisse pas arrêter par ces sales gosses. Dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi. Ton maître t'attend sûrement."

Un hochement de menton précipité et le garçon aux grandes oreilles se sauve, le sac aux herbes toujours serré contre son cœur.

\- Gaius vous en sera reconnaissant, dit Sir Léon avec un drôle de sourire contrit, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la raison qu'avait Arthur d'intervenir. "Le gamin est arrivé il y a quelques jours avec des marchands d'Ealdor. Apparemment sa mère était une amie de Gaius et le lui a confié avant de mourir."

Arthur ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il dit, retient seulement qu'il a rendu service à Gaius. Il aime beaucoup le vieux médecin de la cour, qui l'a vu grandir. Et il trouve lâche de prouver sa valeur en s'attaquant à plus faible que soi. Il n'est pas tendre avec ses serviteurs, mais il s'estime juste. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être méchant pour prouver que vous êtes fort. Une scène comme celle à laquelle il vient d'assister est seulement cruelle, ce n'est pas comme réclamer de son valet qu'il cesse de pleurnicher quand on lui demande de porter la cible ou ignorer les grimaces de douleur des jeunes chevaliers après des heures d'entraînement.

Être ferme, voire un peu extrême, se moquer et ne pas se laisser aller à la sensiblerie forge le caractère de ceux qui se montrent trop mous.

_Mais ces yeux bleus innocents ne peuvent tout simplement pas se défendre._

_Ils ne comprennent pas._

_Merlin appartient à un autre monde et Arthur est assez content de ne pas en faire partie._

Il a déjà presque oublié ce jour de marché lorsque le poignard vengeur vole dans la grande salle et qu'au dernier moment quelqu'un se rue contre lui, le poussant hors du danger.

Et il reste sans voix lorsque son père décide de placer celui qui l'a sauvé à son service.

_Merlin._

De toutes les personnes présentes, c'est l'adolescent maigrichon qui traine sur les talons de Gaius qui est _le seul_ à avoir vu venir l'attaque de la chanteuse.

Arthur se rend chez Gaius le lendemain, pour dissiper le malentendu. Certes, il est reconnaissant, mais il n'est pas question qu'il mette le vieux médecin dans une situation délicate. C'est évident que son protégé ne renouvellera pas une telle prouesse et le prince ne tient pas à s'embarrasser d'un serviteur inutile qu'il faudra renvoyer dans les prochains jours.

La chambre remplie de fioles et de potions est baignée par la lumière parcheminée de l'aube. Elle sent le thym et l'aubépine, le cuir des reliures des livres.

Il se plante au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et les jambes écartées, attendant que le vieil homme revienne, et soudain, en haut des escaliers étroits, la porte de la soupente s'entrouvre.

Une tête ébouriffée, encore ensommeillée, passe par l'ouverture. Puis deux yeux bleus le repèrent et le grand garçon maigre dévale les marches et se précipite vers lui.

\- Arthur !

Il y a tellement de joie et d'anticipation sur le visage anguleux que le jeune homme fait un pas en arrière, un peu déstabilisé.

Il toussote.

\- Merlin.

\- Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

Il décroise les bras, lève un sourcil.

\- Hum. Euh... Eh bien, justement. Je... où est Gaius ?

\- Parti.

\- C'est évident.

Le prince se mordille l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Ecoute, Merlin. Je...

_"Je ne veux pas de toi._

_Tu ne pourras pas me servir._

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir pitié de toi, je ne peux pas me permettre de devoir te traiter différemment des autres serviteurs._

_Désolé, mais c'est impossible. J'ai besoin d'un valet vif, fort, intelligent, qui puisse m'accompagner partout sans que j'aie honte de lui... "_

Son front s'empourpre soudain lorsqu'il réalise qu'il n'a pas même donné une chance au protégé de Gaius.

 _"Idiot, idiot, idiot..."_ chantent les enfants dans sa tête.

Il se redresse, inconfortable, s'éclaircit la gorge en prenant son air le plus princier.

\- Merlin, si tu veux être mon serviteur, tu dois être dans mes appartements _avant_ que je me lève, avec mon petit déjeuner. Ça n'a aucun sens que _je_ doive venir _te chercher_ ici quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- Oui, Sire ! répond promptement Merlin avec un sourire qui remonte jusqu'à ses grandes oreilles.

Et Arthur sent son rire buller au fond de sa gorge.

_C'est ainsi que tout a commencé._

Ça n'est pas facile et parfois Arthur se demande _vraiment_ ce qui lui est passé par la tête ce jour-là.

_Un éclair de folie ?_

_L'envie de se démarquer ?_

_Un sortilège ?_

Merlin est tout juste capable d'accomplir les tâches d'un serviteur moyen. Il est si maladroit qu'il ne réussit pas à passer une journée sans débarouler dans les escaliers dans un fracas de pièces d'armure. Il n'est presque jamais à l'heure, ne sait pas disposer un repas sur un plateau selon l'étiquette et sa façon de trier les habits dans l'armoire relève de l'énigme : le prince a abandonné l'idée de s'y retrouver seul. L'emmener à la chasse signifie revenir bredouille et s'entraîner avec lui est à peu près aussi efficace que de se battre contre un sac de terre.

Et surtout, il ne sait absolument pas _se taire_.

Toute la journée, il pépie _sans s'arrêter_ , commente sur les gens, le temps qu'il fait dehors, ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il pense – il est intarissable.

Arthur a cru que c'était de la nervosité, au début. Mais c'est faux et Gaius s'est contenté de lever un sourcil absent quand le prince lui en a parlé, comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné par le problème. Sir Léon s'est proprement esclaffé, lui.

Apparemment, serviteurs ou nobles, tout le monde est au courant – sauf Arthur, que cela a passablement énervé.

Puis, en prêtant un peu l'oreille, il s'y est fait.

Merlin ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Il raconte un tas de choses. Il voit tout, il entend énormément de commérages et on ne se méfie pas de lui. Il trie les gens à sa façon : ceux "bons" et ceux "hum-hum", ce qui fait écrouler de rire le prince, surtout qu'il reconnait que ces évaluations sont souvent proches de la vérité.

Merlin n'a aucune idée des convenances. Il a peur de la grosse voix du roi et se tient silencieux, la tête baissée et les mains serrées devant lui, quand il est dans la même pièce – ce qui le garde loin des ennuis – mais il n'a aucune réserve à l'égard de l'héritier de Camelot, en revanche.

_Sire._

_Arthur._

_Votre Merveillosité._

_Tête de Cuillère._

Chacune des appellations a la même valeur à ses yeux et les inquiétudes d'Arthur se sont vite évaporées : oh, il peut se comporter tout à fait normalement avec Merlin. En fait, le grand garçon maigre est sûrement la seule personne avec qui Arthur peut être vraiment _lui-même_.

Merlin est honnête – plus sincère que n'importe qui. S'il n'est pas content, vous le savez. Il grommelle et bougonne et se plaint : ses chaussettes sont mouillées pendant la chasse, il n'a pas pu dormir à cause des ronflements de Gaius enrhumé, quelqu'un a mangé la part de tarte mise de côté pour lui par la cuisinière, il y a trop de lessive.

\- Merlin, est-ce que tu tiens à nettoyer les écuries à ce point ?

\- Non.

Il ne ment jamais : le concept semble lui échapper complètement. Arthur s'en est aperçu après lui avoir demandé d'inventer une excuse pour lui pendant qu'il allait à un rendez-vous avec une princesse invitée au château. Quand le prince est revenu de son après-midi galante, il a trouvé son serviteur shampouiné aux légumes pourris. Merlin a manifesté son dégoût à l'égard du pilori, mais il n'a pas tenu rancune à Arthur et a joyeusement accepté de le couvrir le lendemain également – terminant sa journée exactement au même endroit.

La chose s'est renouvelée quantité de fois, depuis.

C'est le plus insolent et le plus loyal des serviteurs. Il suit Arthur partout, le taquine, le protège, le sert sans relâche, à sa manière maladroite et déterminée.

A la fin de la première semaine, Arthur s'est rendu compte que s'il ne renvoie pas son valet chez lui avec un ordre clair, Merlin passe la nuit assis dans le couloir, les bras croisés sur ses genoux relevés, sa tête aux pommettes osseuses blottie dans le creux de son coude, prêt à répondre au moindre appel.

Le prince est agréablement surpris en découvrant que Merlin est capable de lui enfiler son armure correctement dès sa deuxième journée de travail. Il ne sait pas que Gaius et Guenièvre, la servante de sa sœur Morgane, ont passé des heures avec son serviteur. Après sa première matinée désastreuse – _à bout de patience, Arthur a menacé de se débarrasser de lui_ – Merlin, les lèvres crispées pour ne pas pleurer, s'est rendu à longues enjambées chez la jeune fille pour la supplier de lui montrer comment procéder. Gaius a servi de mannequin, gloussant quand l'adolescent le chatouillait en bouclant les courroies. Ils ont fait de leur mieux pour lui remonter le moral et sont récompensés par l'expression stupéfaite du prince le lendemain ( _ils ont espionné en soulevant un coin de la toile de tente_ ) et par le sourire rayonnant de Merlin quand celui-ci les découvre.

Merlin aime les tournois. Il bat des mains et siffle avec excitation, se précipite dès que le combat est terminé pour ramasser le casque ou les armes de son maître. Il semble persuadé de l'invincibilité d'Arthur et de sa résistance inouïe à la douleur, et le prince, flatté bien qu'un peu inquiet, a décidé de ne pas le détromper.

Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement grisant dans cette adoration sans bornes, quelque chose d'étrange qui réveille chez Arthur l'envie d _'être_ celui que Merlin voit.

Ce n'est pas comme prouver à son père sa valeur – le prince reconnait amèrement que ça n'arrivera probablement jamais. Ce n'est pas non plus comme lorsqu'il joute avec les autres chevaliers, impatient de montrer ses capacités aux plus âgés et d'éblouir les nouvelles recrues. Non, c'est différent, parce que son père le traite de jeune imbécile ou condamne la moindre faiblesse, et parce que personne à la cour ou dans l'armée n'oserait jamais dire la vérité au prince sur son niveau – ou sa personnalité. Ses "amis" le flattent et se gardent de le contrarier, mais il les a entendu parler de lui quand ils le croyaient absent : ils pensent qu'il n'est qu'un coquelet avec de gros muscles et un égo démesuré, qui ne sera jamais un grand roi.

_Un arrogant petit con._

Depuis qu'il a compris que c'était l'opinion générale qu'on a de lui, Arthur se jette dans les tournois à corps perdu, à la recherche d'un sentiment de réalité.

_Un roi bon et grand._

Il a un rêve et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il a rencontré quelqu'un qui y croit.

Alors il gagne les combats. Pour Merlin, pour lui-même, pour l'amour de Camelot.

Et il ne se rend pas compte qu'il change, peu à peu.

Un mois après leur rencontre au marché, il tombe des nues lorsqu'il s'avère qu'il a eu raison de donner une chance à Merlin au sujet de Sir Valiant quand son serviteur, les oreilles rouges d'émotion, s'est précipité dans sa chambre en lui racontant une histoire abracadabrante de tricheur qui glissait des serpents dans les cottes de maille de ses adversaires. Heureusement que Sir Léon a commencé par faire une enquête discrète avant de porter l'affaire à l'attention du roi. Sans preuves, Merlin aurait eu de graves ennuis – et Arthur aurait été terriblement humilié.

Plus tard, lorsqu'une courtisane tente d'assassiner Uther Pendragon pendant le banquet d'alliance avec le roi Bayard, Arthur n'a pas le temps de consulter le plus sérieux des chevaliers parce que Merlin intervient directement, déclenchant un scandale dans la grande salle. Arthur a beau essayer de protester, de rappeler à son père la déficience mentale du jeune serviteur pour apaiser sa colère, il ne peut pas empêcher les deux souverains de se toiser avec flamboyance et de décider que Merlin testera la coupe qu'il prétend empoisonnée.

Deux yeux bleus ourlés de cils sombres se tournent avec confiance vers Arthur, persuadés que celui-ci le sauvera, une fois qu'il aura prouvé ses affirmations.

Alors, quand la frêle silhouette s'écroule, le prince n'accorde aucune attention au brouhaha outré de la salle. Il ramasse le corps si léger de son serviteur et l'emporte sans se soucier du qu'en-dira-t'on ou de son père qui exige qu'il soit là pendant les négociations avec Bayard. Et lorsque Gaius, fébrile, explique à Arthur que seule une certaine plante aux feuilles jaunes peut sauver le garçon, le jeune homme n'hésite pas un instant. Il brave le courroux du roi, selle son cheval et s'enfuit dans la nuit, déterminé.

Sur la paillasse, Merlin se tourne et se retourne, brûlant de fièvre, et il gémit doucement.

\- Ar't'r…

Au retour du prince, Uther, hors de lui, jette son fils dans les cachots pour le punir, mais Arthur ne réalise pas à quel point son orgueil va en souffrir dans les semaines qui viendront, lorsqu'il sera de retour parmi ceux de sa classe. Non, il n'a qu'une pensée en tête : sauver Merlin.

_Deux yeux bleus se tournent vers lui…_

Quelqu'un croit en Arthur et il n'est pas près de décevoir cette confiance.

C'est Guenièvre qui vient à la rescousse et subtilise la fleur au nez des gardes. C'est la première fois qu'il parle en tête à tête avec la servante de sa sœur. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi courageuse, aussi audacieuse… aussi belle.

Son monde est en train de basculer, ses priorités s'inversent, il voit ce qu'il n'avait jamais regardé, il entend ce qui était toujours resté dans le silence, et Arthur se doute que ça ne pourra pas durer longtemps ainsi. Mais il n'a pas peur. Au contraire, un espoir doux et chaud palpite au fond de sa gorge, un frisson d'aventure plus attirant que n'importe laquelle des quêtes, le sentiment d'exister, pleinement.

Lorsque son père le fait libérer, le prince se laisse guider par ses pas et se retrouve chez Gaius, assis devant la cheminée à côté de cet idiot de serviteur qui est devenu bien plus qu'un simple valet.

Merlin lui sourit, encapuchonné dans sa couverture, encore faible après cette épreuve.

Les flammes dansent dans les saphirs purs qu'ombragent ses cils épais. Il ne pose pas de question, il ne dit pas merci non plus, alors Arthur n'a pas besoin de faire semblant qu'il avait mille et une raisons d'essayer de le sauver.

C'est si facile d'être soi quand on vous accepte tel que vous êtes.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._ **


	2. DE L'HIVER AU PRINTEMPS

Une année passe.

Les gens sont tellement habitués à voir l'héritier de Camelot suivi par la silhouette dégingandée de son serviteur et à les entendre se disputer pour rire qu'ils en racontent des contes à la veillée.

_Le prince et l'idiot._

Gaius et Sir Léon sont sûrement les seuls à s'en être aperçu, mais le peuple s'est pris d'affection pour le fils du roi. Celui qu'on évitait soigneusement – l'arrogant coquelet au cerveau de mélasse – est devenu le petit dernier de la famille. On secoue beaucoup la tête à son sujet – _oh, il a encore tant à apprendre !_ – mais on lui jette des coups d'œil indulgents, on lui offre une pomme ou un sourire, et on espère.

S'il continue comme ça, Arthur sera différent de son père qui écrase le peuple sous les impôts et les suspicions. Uther Pendragon envoie au bûcher des innocents sous prétexte de magie ou de foi, il ne montre aucune compassion à l'égard des plaidoyers des villages aux alentours, que ce soit pour les aider en cas de famine ou lorsqu'ils sont soumis à des raids de brigands.

Arthur s'est fait un ami, un roturier du nom de Lancelot, qui a toutes les qualités pour être chevalier et que son père a catégoriquement refusé d'adouber, faute de titre de noblesse.

C'est Merlin qui a rencontré Lancelot en premier, pendant qu'il ramassait des herbes pour Gaius. Le jeune homme l'a sauvé d'un loup et a été blessé. Merlin, qui ramène régulièrement des chatons abandonnés comme des mendiants, a supplié son maître de rencontrer Lancelot : "un vrai chevalier, Arthur ! Vous allez l'aimer."

Arthur a été forcé d'admettre que Merlin avait eu raison, encore une fois. Lancelot et lui se sont entendus tout de suite – après un duel qui a laissé le prince ruisselant de sueur et plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis des jours. Enfin un adversaire à sa taille – et un qui ne craint pas non plus de lui parler en face, même s'il le fait avec plus de subtilité et de tact qu'un certain serviteur.

Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs qui rit doucement et ne semble jamais pressé a aussi conquis le cœur de Guenièvre. Il n'est pas resté longtemps à Camelot, mais il revient de temps à autre et emmène Merlin à la pêche.

Un soir d'été où la chaleur écrasait la ville, il a demandé au médecin de lui expliquer la condition de son pupille. Arthur a écouté sans rien dire, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, ses manches retroussées sur ses bras croisés, pendant que Guenièvre et Merlin jouaient à s'arroser dans la cour, criant et gloussant de rire comme deux gamins.

Gaius a expliqué que Merlin était né comme ça. _Simple_. Et que ça n'allait jamais changer, même s'il s'ouvrait au monde et apprenait de plus en plus à se débrouiller par lui-même.

Lancelot n'a rien dit pendant un moment, puis il a raconté qu'autrefois il avait un petit frère et qu'une terrible fièvre avait rendu l'enfant idiot à l'âge de huit ans. Que les villageois ne l'avaient jamais accepté et qu'il était constamment en bute aux railleries. Et qu'un jet de pierre l'avait un jour atteint en pleine tempe et qu'il était mort.

Arthur s'est glissé dans le couloir pendant le récit, pour ne pas avoir à maintenir son masque impassible, et il est content de l'avoir fait quand Gaius conclut en disant que Merlin a eu beaucoup de chance que sa mère puisse le protéger et l'éduquer.

\- Merlin sait lire ?

\- Et il aime ça, acquiesce le vieux médecin avec un large sourire, inclinant le menton en direction des étagères où s'empilent d'épais volumes reliés de cuir.

\- Est-ce qu'il peut aussi écrire ? s'émerveille Lancelot.

\- Il le pourrait, s'il ne mélangeait pas toutes les lettres de ses mots…

Arthur essaie, le lendemain. Il dicte un billet pour sa sœur à Merlin et tente de lire le résultat, sans succès. Sir Léon le surprend en train de déchiffrer et se contente d'hocher gravement la tête quand le prince, gêné, avoue ce qu'il faisait.

\- C'est déjà bien qu'il sache lire, c'est assez rare pour un serviteur, dit le chevalier. " _Guenièvre_ sait lire et écrire. Ma mère lui a donné des leçons."

Cette information-là se range toute seule dans un coin du cerveau du jeune Pendragon, qui l'oublie quand la belle Sophia, une mystérieuse inconnue rencontrée à la lisière de la forêt, lui fait les yeux doux.

C'est encore Merlin qui sauve la situation. Il n'aime pas la damoiselle, l'a classée dans sa catégorie "hum-hum" dès qu'elle a eu fait trois pas en ville. Lancelot est le seul qui l'a cru, évidemment. Il a pris le prince en filature et lorsque la belle a tenté de noyer son amoureux drogué par une potion au goût de rose, le roturier au cœur pur est intervenu à grands moulinets d'épée. Merlin a bu la tasse, mais c'est lui qui a sorti son maître de l'eau. Sur les berges du lac, Arthur est vexé au plus haut point, mais il est sain et sauf.

\- Ce n'était même pas une princesse, grommelle Merlin.

Uther ne saura pas que son fils a presque perdu la tête – et la vie.

Le roi a d'autres chats à fouetter avec un nouveau tournoi en vue, dont l'un des participants est un chevalier aux armoiries noires qu'il croyait mort. L'homme qui cache son visage sous son sombre haubert gagne ses combats les uns après les autres, terrassant ses adversaires avec une cruauté implacable. Le père d'Arthur est plutôt content que son fils se soit porté volontaire pour aller patrouiller aux frontières de Camelot, car il redouterait de le voir affronter son ancien rival.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le prince est toujours à Camelot, sous une autre bannière, participant au tournoi incognito. Arthur s'est mis en tête qu'on l'épargne pendant les entraînements et il est las de ne pouvoir être lui-même avec d'autres. Lancelot désapprouverait, s'il était ici, mais c'est un de ces moments où il vadrouille dans le pays à la recherche d'une quête. Merlin, très soucieux, est déchiré entre sa loyauté envers son maître et le chatouillis dans ses narines comme un éternuement proche d'éclore, qui est un signe qu'il devrait en parler avec Gaius. Il trottine de la tente à la forge, tente d'expliquer à Guenièvre que quelque chose cloche, mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Le fait qu'Arthur a choisi de se cacher chez elle semble lui avoir fait perdre la raison, elle chantonne et se met des fleurs dans les cheveux comme une dryade folle. Merlin l'observe, ébahi, tandis qu'elle encourage le prince à prouver sa valeur tout en le grondant pour ses mauvaises manières à table.

Arthur, qui n'a jamais été traité de cette façon et qui, décidément, voit Guenièvre sous un nouveau jour, se prélasse dans son rêve rouge et or… qui éclate brusquement le cinquième jour, lorsqu'il se retrouve face à face en finale avec le Chevalier Noir.

Son haubert cabossé roule dans le sable de l'arène et il secoue la tête pour se débarrasser de ses cheveux blonds trempés de sueur sous la cotte de mailles. Uther se raidit sur son trône, mais il ne peut pas intervenir.

L'adversaire du prince se montre loyal et ôte également son casque. Une bourrasque d'exclamations stupéfaites balaye les gradins : c'est une femme.

Ses cheveux d'or capturent les rayons du soleil et ses yeux en amandes sont froids comme de la glace. Elle est belle, mais Merlin souffle comme un chat en la voyant. Le chevalier était "hum-hum", mais cette créature est une toute nouvelle catégorie à elle-seule : "pas bon, pas bon du tout."

Arthur esquisse un sourire grimaçant en se redressant, son épée lourde au bout de son bras fatigué. Il fait rouler ses épaules sous ses protections d'acier et se prépare à continuer le combat.

_Ce n'est qu'une femme, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il perde._

_Ce n'est qu'une femme, mais elle a vaincu tous ceux qu'elle a affrontés jusque-là…_

De l'autre côté de la barrière qui entoure l'arène, Guenièvre grignote l'ongle de son pouce et Merlin serre ses bras autour de son ventre. Gaius s'est rapproché d'eux avec son froncement de sourcil de l'enfer, mais maintenant l'inquiétude se lit aussi sur son visage, tandis qu'il compare les traits de la femme avec ceux du souverain.

_Plus de doute. Il sait qui elle est._

Il sait aussi que si Arthur apprend la vérité, il ne sera plus jamais le même.

Uther surveille anxieusement les mouvements des deux adversaires et se désespère de ne pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disent entre deux halètements.

\- Si tu gagnes ce combat, jeune Pendragon, je te dirais la vérité sur la mort de ta mère…

\- Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez salir sa mémoire !

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas _moi_ qui l'aie salie…

La voix de la femme se glisse dans le cœur d'Arthur comme un poison, elle se dérobe avec la souplesse d'un serpent et la fatigue le chausse de plomb. Il trébuche, il tombe. La pointe de l'épée noire se pose sur sa gorge, fine et tranchante comme un tesson de vitrail.

\- Viens… ce soir, à la nuit tombée…

Arthur se contente de cligner des yeux sous le soleil éblouissant. La transpiration dégouline le long de ses cils et sur son menton, comme des larmes.

Elle retire son épée, lui tend la main pour le relever et reçoit les acclamations de la foule sous le regard meurtrier d'Uther qui ne peut qu'applaudir, les dents tellement serrées qu'elles grincent et font sursauter Lady Morgane, à côté de lui.

La jeune fille fronce un sourcil. Elle a tôt fait de comprendre qu'il y a un secret, que son père donnerait tout pour qu'il reste caché. Elle est vive, imprudente, têtue et audacieuse. Toute sa vie, elle a rêvé d'une aventure à elle, d'un monde où elle serait libre – pas seulement cette poupée que l'on exhibe sous le dais des fêtes.

Elle se faufile entre les tentes, surprend la silhouette en armure noire miroitante qui salue Arthur avant de se mettre en selle et de s'éloigner avec un sourire sarcastique en direction du roi qui fulmine en silence.

Arthur est confiné dans ses appartements – il a désobéi délibérément en n'allant pas à la frontière – où il tourne comme un lion en cage. Dans sa détresse et sa colère, il répète à sa sœur les mots énigmatiques de la femme. Morgane a un plan pour le faire échapper, mais ce plan réclame un complice qui devra apporter à Arthur une corde pour qu'il s'échappe par la fenêtre. Ce sera Merlin. Ce bon Merlin, qui la contemple toujours avec ses yeux ronds et bleus, pleins d'admiration, qui lui a apporté des fleurs quand elle était malade, qui ne la sermonne pas quand elle imagine à haute voix tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire si on la laissait porter une épée et vagabonder de par le monde.

Morgane adore sa servante, mais Guenièvre est trop raisonnable. Merlin a peur d'Uther, mais il obéira, si on lui assure que c'est pour le bien d'Arthur.

A la nuit tombante, dissimulés sous leurs capuchons, le frère et la sœur se glissent hors du château et rejoignent le point de rendez-vous donné par la femme-chevalier. Ils laissent les chevaux à la garde du serviteur et se faufilent entre les arbres jusqu'au hallier.

La dame aux cheveux d'or est là, dans la pâle clarté de la lune, et ses yeux brillent comme de mortelles opales dans l'obscurité. Elle ne parle pas très longtemps, mais sa voix onctueuse transperce leurs âmes et scelle leurs destinées.

Elle s'appelle Morgause et elle est la fille de leur père, née après que celui-ci ait trahi la reine Ygraine, par un soir sans étoiles où le parfum intoxiquant des fleurs de vigne alourdissait la brise brûlante de la fin de l'été. Lorsque l'époux de la dame Vivienne a découvert qu'elle portait un enfant qui n'était pas le sien, il s'est vêtu de son armure couleur d'encre, a chevauché jusqu'à Camelot et exigé réparation. Le roi l'a vaincu en duel selon les règles, mais le mal était fait. A l'aube, le jour suivant, les serviteurs ont découvert la reine au pied de la plus haute tour, le visage aussi blanc que sa robe de soie, au milieu des roses éclaboussées de larmes cramoisies.

Ygraine n'est pas morte en mettant Morgane au monde et Arthur aurait eu une mère si Uther n'avait pas cédé à cette folie.

Merlin ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont l'air si près de pleurer et que pourtant leurs yeux sont secs. Il essaie de parler, mais on l'ignore, alors il se contente de chevaucher à côté d'eux en les regardant comme s'il pouvait leur transmettre un peu de chaleur. Ses grands yeux bleus ont lancé un dernier coup d'œil à la femme au cœur de glace et il a décidé : il ne la laissera plus jamais s'approcher d'Arthur. Il suit son maître jusqu'à Camelot et assiste, terrifié, à la confrontation entre le père et le fils. Il ne sait pas que le silence de Morgane est bien plus dangereux que l'explosion de rage qui anime le prince.

Lorsque le roi parvint à faire entendre raison à Arthur, après des heures où leurs épées se sont heurtées avec des étincelles d'argent dans la grande salle du conseil. Quand le prince s'écroule, à bout de forces et qu'il pleure, enfin, comme un enfant, de déception et de chagrin, Merlin croit que c'est fini.

Il ne sait pas que dans la chambre de Morgane, la princesse contemple un poignard qu'elle serre dans son poing jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet de sang coule le long de son poignet. Son visage de poupée est figé dans une expression de haine profonde et sa peau de porcelaine scintille sous la lune, comme celle de Morgause.

Tout est si différent, après cette nuit-là.

Morgane sourit et cueille des fleurs qu'elle tresse en couronnes, minaude et s'accroche au bras de son père comme si de rien n'était. Arthur erre dans le château comme un fantôme, jappant ses ordres d'un ton acerbe. Il n'est pas venu aux appartements de Gaius depuis des lustres et ignore les invitations à descendre à la taverne que lui fait transmettre Lancelot quand il revient de son voyage.

Merlin s'efforce de remonter le moral au prince, mais on dirait qu'il fait tout de travers. Il se trompe de flacon et au lieu de mettre des sels dans le bain, il manque l'empoisonner – Gaius, heureusement, s'en aperçoit juste à temps. En réglant une des arbalètes qui ornent les murs de la chambre seigneuriale, il fait malencontreusement partir un carreau qui égratigne l'oreille de son maître. La sangle de la selle d'Arthur cède pendant que celui-ci parade dans la cour et l'humiliation est totale. Epuisé par le stress que lui font subir ses mésaventures, Merlin s'endort dans les écuries qu'il doit nettoyer pour sa punition et quand il se réveille, tous les chevaux se sont échappés.

Cette fois ç'en est trop. Arthur, furieux, décide qu'il n'a plus besoin de Merlin et engage l'affreux Cédric, le valet barbichu qui persécute Merlin quand celui-ci a le malheur de s'éloigner des étages royaux et qui est justement là, à faire le lèche-bottes comme d'habitude.

Les yeux débordants de larmes, des brins de paille piqués dans les cheveux et du crottin écrasé sur tout le côté de la figure, Merlin s'enfuit sans jeter un regard en arrière. Gaius le trouve dans sa chambre, assis au bord de son lit, les mains crispées sur sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande doucement le vieil homme en essuyant les excréments qui maculent le visage du garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot, souffle Merlin amèrement.

Le médecin de la cour sent son cœur se serrer. Il termine de laver la joue sale.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, Merlin, dit-il fermement.

Plus tard il plaisantera sur l'odeur du crottin ou le désordre des vêtements du serviteur qui pourraient laisser croire que _oui_ , effectivement, c'est un idiot. Mais pour l'instant il se contente de soupirer et de tapoter l'épaule du garçon pour le réconforter. Il attrape le menton anguleux et le lève vers lui.

\- Un jour Arthur te verra à ta juste valeur, affirme-t-il en posant son regard paternel sur son protégé.

\- Quand ? s'écrie Merlin, la gorge nouée.

Gaius secoue le menton. Il a l'air si grave dans sa longue robe rouge et bleue.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai la certitude que lui et toi vous êtes appelés à un grand destin et que tu vas le servir et le protéger pendant de longues années…

La mâchoire de Merlin tremble encore et il presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas pleurer.

Il a tellement grandi depuis qu'il est arrivé. Gaius, ému, se penche et lui embrasse le front malgré les traces boueuses qui souillent la peau claire de celui qu'il considère comme un fils.

\- Dors, Merlin. Ça ira mieux demain.

Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Demain se transforme en après-demain et la semaine suivante aussi. Il faut attendre encore plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que Cédric dévoile sa véritable nature. Arthur le surprend en train de découper des têtes de serpent et de forcer des enfants à les avaler. Le prince retient son envie de vomir et prévient le serviteur qu'il réprouve ce genre de pratiques barbares et sera forcé de le renvoyer s'il continue. Plus tard, pendant la chasse, quand un sanglier fonce sur l'héritier de Camelot pris au dépourvu, le pied coincé dans un trou de lapin, sa lance déjà plantée dans l'échine de la bête que ça n'a pas ralenti, Cédric prend ses jambes à son cou et disparait. Les quelques secondes où il croit qu'il va mourir éventré font défiler devant les yeux d'Arthur le souvenir d'autres battues où Merlin, ses grandes oreilles rouges de peur et les yeux écarquillés, n'a pas reculé d'un centimètre devant une bête sauvage qui chargeait, restant aux côtés de son maître.

Quand il rentre au château – sain et sauf, parce que les autres membres de la troupe n'étaient pas complètement des manches – Arthur a pris sa décision. Il remplit un sac avec les pièces de son armure et se rend chez Gaius.

Il y a quelque chose de son ancien sourire gouailleur sur son visage quand il annonce à Merlin que celui-ci aura à la nettoyer pour le lendemain.

\- Alors ça veut dire que vous admettez que j'avais raison ? s'écrie le garçon avec cet impossible air de joie qui allume des étoiles dans ses yeux.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Merlin lui pardonne ?_

Arthur toussote et s'en va sur une plaisanterie.

Il n'admettra pas que Merlin avait raison, mais il sait au fond de lui-même qu'il avait tort.

L'année s'achève et l'hiver qui a été rude et long tire à sa fin. Ce sera bientôt de nouveau le printemps. La neige fond en gouttelettes glacées le long des chêneaux. Les rues de Camelot, boueuses, sont creusées d'ornières profondes dans lesquelles cahote la charrette surmontée d'une cage de bois.

Derrière les barreaux, une fille en haillons frissonne sur un lit de paille moisie.

Les gens sortent de la taverne et elle les suit des yeux sans rien dire. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'emmêlent sur ses épaules et ses chaînes ont meurtri ses poignets. Elle ne semble pas tout à fait là.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande Merlin en s'arrêtant et en penchant la tête de côté pour tenter d'accrocher le regard de la prisonnière.

Pendant un instant, deux iris couleur de châtaigne croisent les saphirs intrigués.

Lancelot et Gaius se retournent et échangent un regard attristé.

\- Viens, appelle le vieil homme en tendant la main.

Lancelot revient en arrière et entraîne le garçon doucement mais fermement.

\- C'est une sorcière, explique le jeune homme à voix basse. "Ou du moins elle a été condamnée comme telle. Le roi la fera exécuter demain."

Merlin s'arrête de nouveau et ses yeux hantés jettent de nouveau un regard vers la cage.

\- Comme Cédric ? articule-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Gaius se mordille les lèvres.

Il a été prouvé que l'ancien serviteur d'Arthur était bel et bien un sorcier, il y a quelques mois, et le barbichu sournois est mort brûlé sur le bûcher. Merlin a été traumatisé.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas une sorcière ! C'est juste… une fille, proteste le garçon en se dégageant de la main que Lancelot a posée sur son épaule.

\- Viens, insiste le vieux médecin. "Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle."

Ils rentrent, mais Merlin ne se couche pas. Il fait les cent pas dans l'alcôve, jusqu'à ce que Lancelot, étendu sur sa paillasse à même le sol, croise les bras derrière sa nuque et pousse un long soupir.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille la libérer ? Je voudrais dormir et si c'est tout ce que ça prend pour te calmer…

Il plaisantait à moitié, mais le sourire du garçon fendille immédiatement ses derniers doutes. Lorsque minuit sonne, Lancelot se retrouve dans la rue pavée, en train de cisailler la chaîne du cadenas en jurant entre ses dents serrées. Merlin a passé la main entre les barreaux et touché la cheville de la prisonnière recroquevillée dans sa robe déchirée. Ils se contemplent l'un l'autre, étonnés, comme deux âmes sœurs qui s'étaient perdues et se reconnaissent après un long voyage.

Quand les gardes surgissent au coin de la rue, Lancelot n'a que le temps de plonger entre deux barils cerclés de fer. Merlin et la fille disparaissent au coin de la rue, légers comme deux elfes. Ils se tiennent par la main.

Lancelot soupire encore, puis il cache ses outils dans sa tunique et rentre chez Gaius en se grattant la nuque. Il se sent étrangement heureux, mais il n'est pas tout à fait certain d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Le lendemain, toute la ville est sans-dessous-dessus à la recherche de la sorcière et le vieux médecin roule des yeux terriblement suspicieux en voyant bailler le jeune homme. Merlin s'est déjà sauvé chez Arthur, mais il a eu le temps de dire à Lancelot que la fille s'appelle Freya.

_Et qu'elle est belle comme une princesse._

Plus tard dans la journée, quand Arthur croise son ami, il lui demande s'il sait ce qui arrive à Merlin. Il ne l'a jamais vu si distrait : le serviteur a failli l'ébouillanter avec son bain et pendant le petit déjeuner du prince, il affichait la grimace qu'il fait quand il ment.

Or, tout le monde le sait, Merlin est incapable de raconter des mensonges correctement.

Lancelot esquive aisément la question, se renseigne l'air de rien sur la progression de la chasse à la sorcière. Arthur lève les yeux au ciel et ses épaules s'affaissent.

\- Une autre des lubies de mon père, soupire-t-il. "Cette pauvre fille n'a probablement pas la moindre magie en elle. Il parait qu'elle a été découverte en sang dans une grange avec un homme mort."

Il détourne les yeux et Lancelot comprend ce qu'il ne dit pas.

\- Je suppose qu'elle est plus à plaindre que la victime…

Merlin pleure, ce soir-là, roulé en boule sous sa couverture pour étouffer ses sanglots, et à la lueur de la bougie, son ami le regarde depuis la paillasse, le cœur serré.

Freya a sûrement dû lui raconter son histoire.

Le jour suivant, c'est un Arthur frustré qui manque se cogner dans Lancelot en descendant la rue principale de Camelot.

\- As-tu vu Merlin ?

\- Non, répond sincèrement Lancelot, avant d'apercevoir quelque chose qui lui fait froid dans le dos.

Un peu plus loin, au coin d'un étal, des gardes ont saisi un grand garçon maigre vêtu d'une tunique rouge et d'une veste brune. Le prince se retourne, intrigué, et ses yeux s'écarquillent immédiatement. Il se rue dans la direction de l'altercation et arrive juste à temps pour empêcher le sergent d'enfoncer son poing dans le visage terrifié de Merlin.

\- Celui-là sait quelque chose ! beugle le garde quand sa proie lui est arrachée.

\- Il vous vole, Votre Majesté ! ajoute l'autre soldat en montrant les saucisses qui ont mystérieusement disparu pendant le petit déjeuner d'Arthur et qui sont maintenant là, dans toute leur splendeur, répandues sur les pavés sales.

Le prince se racle la gorge. Ses yeux flamboient avec autorité.

\- C'est mon serviteur, je réponds de lui. Laissez-le aller. _Laissez-le_ , j'ai dit.

Les deux hommes s'éloignent en grommelant et Arthur se tourne vers Merlin qui se redresse, le cœur battant sous ses côtes, après avoir précieusement ramassé les saucisses.

\- Merlin ?

\- C'est pour que vous ne deveniez pas gros ! balbutie le serviteur en souriant maladroitement, sans se rendre compte que son œil gauche clignote et que ses hautes pommettes se sont enflammées.

_Oh, qu'il est facile à percer à jour…_

Arthur fait un geste du menton, résigné et amusé malgré lui.

\- File.

Puis, quand les jambes interminables du garçon l'ont emmené assez loin entre les passants et les badauds, il se tourne vers Lancelot.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

Lancelot prend son air le plus innocent.

\- Je ne sais rien, assure-t-il.

Il rit à l'air désappointé du prince et s'en va avant de devoir trahir l'un ou l'autre de ses deux amis. Quand il rentre chez Gaius, ce soir-là, il rencontre Guenièvre et c'est à son tour d'avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade. Elle accepte qu'il la raccompagne et porte son panier de raccommodages à faire. Il l'écoute babiller, émerveillé, répond par monosyllabes parce que, comme chaque fois qu'elle est près de lui, il perd tous ses moyens.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive à Merlin, ces jours-ci ? demande Guenièvre au milieu de sa conversation à sens unique. "Je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre de Dame Morgane avec une robe, tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait des _mites_ dans le château."

Au loin, le clocher sonne et Lancelot réalise soudain ce qui se passe.

_Merlin va s'enfuir en emmenant la fille._

_A combien s'élèvent les chances qu'il soit pris sur le fait et qu'on le condamne à mort avec la sorcière qu'il voulait sauver ?_

Il quitte hâtivement Guenièvre qui ne comprend pas son visage soudain si sombre, et court tout le long du chemin. A bout de souffle, il fait irruption dans les appartements de Gaius et tombe sur le vieil homme accablé, assis à table, la tête dans les mains.

\- Où est Merlin ?

\- Il est parti, murmure le médecin, très pâle. "C'est cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lancelot hoche la tête, la gorge obstruée par la panique. Il cherche son épée, attrape sa cape et part fouiller les rues de la ville, désespéré. Il fait nuit, déjà. Il entend les appels, aperçoit la lueur des torches sur les murs, se cache dans les angles pour éviter d'être vu, arpente les venelles et siffle la mélodie favorite de Merlin dès qu'il passe à proximité d'un tas de tonneaux ou d'un chariot de bois.

Mais il ne les trouve pas et la fatigue s'ajoute à sa peur avec chaque heure qui passe. Quand l'aube rose tend ses rayons clairs entre les toits de chaume et sur le bord blanc des créneaux du chemin de ronde, auréolant les tours d'or et d'espoir, Lancelot commence à respirer un peu mieux. Il s'adosse à un pilier sous un auvent, pour se reposer un peu.

_Merlin a dû réussir à sortir de la ville, d'une façon ou d'une autre. S'il avait été arrêté, il y aurait eu des cris et des bousculades, quelque part._

Il fait froid et l'air est pur, un peu acidulé.

C'est l'odeur du printemps nouveau-né.

\- Ils sont là !

Son cœur fait un saut dans sa poitrine et se raccroche douloureusement. Il enjambe un étal vide, escalade un mur de pierres écroulé, saute dans une impasse, grimpe au bord d'une chaumière, saute dans une porcherie, bouscule deux femmes qui sortent de la boulangerie avec des pains chauds qui embaument et court jusqu'à en avoir un point de côté, la gorge raclée par le goût du sang et les oreilles sifflantes.

Les soldats sont devant le château, à l'endroit où les pelouses entretenues laissent place à un grand champ d'herbes folles. Là-bas, presque à l'orée de la forêt qui sera leur refuge, deux silhouettes se hâtent en se tenant par la main.

Arthur est debout au milieu de ses hommes et ses lèvres se pincent. Il lève son arbalète, la cale contre son épaule et ferme un œil. Il a la femme dans son angle de tir. Il pourrait la blesser à la jambe pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir… et elle sera ramenée au château pour être brûlée dans la cour sur le bûcher, comme son père l'a ordonné.

Quelque chose se noue au fond de lui.

_La pauvre fille n'a pas mérité une fin aussi cruelle, quel que soit son crime – si tant est qu'elle est vraiment coupable, dans cette affaire._

Alors il prend sa décision et appuie sur la gâchette.

_Il vaut mieux la tuer proprement, d'un carreau entre les deux épaules. Elle ne souffrira pas longtemps._

Le cri d'agonie lui parvient, atténué, au moment où quelqu'un lui attrape le bras avec violence.

\- Arthur, _non_ !

Il se tourne, surpris.

\- Lancelot ?

Les yeux du jeune homme sont remplis d'horreur et il secoue la tête.

\- Arthur, c'est _Merlin_ … lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Le prince lève le bras pour arrêter ses hommes, presque comme un réflexe. Les poils se hérissent sur sa nuque quand il se tourne de nouveau vers le fond du champ.

La femme est tombée, mais pendant un instant, il aperçoit la tunique rouge et la veste brune qui habillent mal la silhouette dégingandée qui se penche…

_Mon Dieu… Merlin…_

Il trouve la force de renvoyer les gardes d'un ordre bref, un peu haletant. Ils ne discutent pas. La plupart d'entre eux lui jettent un regard un peu étonné, les autres ont l'air plutôt soulagé qu'il mette fin à la curée.

Personne n'aime la chasse aux sorcières et les soldats savent bien qu'ils servent la folie d'Uther plus que la protection du royaume.

Lancelot n'attend pas qu'ils soient tous partis et se hâte en direction du couple. Arthur le suit plus lentement, l'arbalète frémissante au bout de son bras.

Il redoute ce qui l'attend à l'orée de la forêt.

Le visage ravagé par le chagrin, Merlin est agenouillé et serre dans ses bras une fille à peine plus âgée que lui, aux longs cheveux bruns emmêlés, qui le contemple avec douceur, comme si elle sentait à peine la blessure dans son dos. Du sang macule ce qui était une des robes de Morgane et que l'inconnue porte comme si elle n'avait jamais été vêtue autrement que de façon royale.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que je peux faire pour te sauver ! balbutie Merlin à travers ses larmes.

Elle sourit. Elle n'a pas la force de lever la main pour lui caresser la joue, mais il y a tant de chaleur dans sa voix que Lancelot et Arthur ressentent sa tendresse comme si elle les enveloppait eux aussi.

\- Tu m'as déjà sauvée... Tu m'as montrée que j'étais aimée… répond-t-elle.

Les épaules de Merlin tremblent, secouées de sanglots.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! supplie-t-il dans un hoquet.

\- Un jour, Merlin, nous nous reverrons… Je te le promets…

Ses cils se reposent sur sa joue, cachant ses iris couleur châtaigne aussi innocents que ceux de Merlin et il lâche un cri étouffé.

\- Non… non…

Il la berce contre lui, presse son visage contre son épaule, caresse les longues boucles embrouillées et pleure, pleure comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter, comme si c'était la fin du monde, silencieux et discret comme un oiseau blessé.

Dans le silence de l'aube, les feuilles des arbres s'agitent doucement et des gouttes de pluie tombent sur le visage d'Arthur. Le soleil ourle d'or et de mauve le grand champ blafard et habille de lumière les herbes folles.

Tout est si beau, si parfait. Si terriblement triste.

Lancelot bouge très lentement, comme pour ne pas rompre l'équilibre délicat de cette grande tristesse. Il s'accroupit et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

\- Viens. Il faut lui dire adieu avant que les soldats ne réclament son corps…

Arthur blanchit à cette phrase et se retourne presque convulsivement vers la ville derrière eux.

_Oui. Son père réclamera la dépouille de la sorcière et il faudra inventer une histoire pour détourner son attention du complice qui l'a aidée à s'échapper._

Il se penche à son tour.

\- Emmenons-la au lac, dit-il à Lancelot.

Son ami acquiesce et soudain Merlin lève ses yeux rougis vers le prince.

\- Un lac ?

Arthur a besoin de toute sa force d'armes pour ne pas tressaillir devant la douleur qu'il lit dans les saphirs.

\- Oui, Merlin. Un lac. Ce n'est pas très loin. On lui construira un radeau et on l'enverra vers Avalon, comme une reine…

Merlin hoche gravement la tête, les bras toujours serrés autour de la fille qui ne respire plus, son visage si pâle appuyé comme si elle dormait contre l'épaule de son amoureux.

\- C'est une vraie princesse, Arthur…

\- Je sais.

Lancelot l'a un peu aidé, quand il voyait que les jambes maigres allaient céder sous la charge et l'émotion, mais c'est Merlin qui a porté Freya sur tout le chemin jusqu'au lac. Quand il la dépose sur la rive, haletant, la nuque douloureuse et les bras engourdis, Lancelot se met en quête de branches et trouve une vieille barque retournée sur la berge humide. Il la tire jusqu'à la défunte et vérifie qu'elle ne fuit pas trop pendant que Merlin ramasse des fougères. Puis il fabrique un arc et cherche des silex dans les pierres du chemin. Arthur disparait pendant un moment et quand il revient, il ramène un bouquet de fleurs mal cueillies, les tiges trop courtes et les pétales un peu fripés, que son serviteur reçoit comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau inestimable. Ils allongent Freya sur l'écrin de fougères et disposent les fleurs autour d'elle, un peu maladroitement.

Quand tout est prêt, Merlin lisse une dernière fois la belle robe, presse légèrement le poignet encore meurtri par les chaînes.

\- Adieu, Freya, murmure-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Lancelot et Arthur l'aident à pousser la barque vers le milieu du lac, puis reviennent sur la berge. Arthur hésite, puis il se tourne silencieusement vers Lancelot, le suppliant du regard.

_Toi, tu le fais... moi, je ne suis pas digne..._

Son ami acquiesce sans un mot. Il allume la flèche improvisée après quelques essais ratés, et tend l'arc.

Merlin est debout dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, les yeux fixés sur la barque qui s'en va.

Le tir d'or traverse le ciel en froufroutant et atteint la cible qui s'enflamme sans un bruit.

Les yeux bleus de Merlin sont remplis de larmes qui ne coulent plus. Il ne bouge pas, frissonne seulement. Arthur n'ose pas s'approcher pour lui dire de sortir du lac glacé. Une boule au fond de la gorge, il se demande s'il y aurait un tel désespoir sur le visage de Merlin, si c'était lui qui était dans la barque…

C'est Lancelot qui finit par sortir le serviteur de l'eau et qui l'entraîne doucement vers la ville, vers un feu bien chaud, vers Gaius.

\- Merlin, si je meurs un jour… tu feras ça pour moi… tu m'enverras vers Avalon dans une barque sur le lac de Freya ?

Merlin hoche difficilement la tête, comme hébété. Il s'appuie plus lourdement contre Lancelot qui le soutient et continue de murmurer des mots de réconfort.

Arthur les suit et se sent tellement inutile et sale et coupable qu'il ne sait même plus quoi faire de lui-même. Il rentre directement au château, une fois qu'il a aperçu, par la porte entrouverte parce qu'il n'a pas voulu entrer, Gaius qui serrait Merlin dans ses bras en murmurant "je suis navré, mon garçon, vraiment navré…" dans la pièce baignée de lumière parcheminée.

Uther est assez content de savoir la menace de la sorcière écartée, mais plutôt fâché d'apprendre que le coupable a sauté d'une falaise et disparu dans les bouillonnements d'un torrent. Enfin, Camelot est sauf, tout est bien, et il tapote l'épaule de son fils avec approbation.

Arthur se raidit. Il salue son père et s'en retourne dans sa chambre où il passe le reste de la journée à regarder à travers le même carreau de la fenêtre. Le lendemain matin, sa décision est prise.

Il fait mine d'ignorer les yeux bouffis de chagrin de Merlin et lui donne l'intégralité de ses bottes et de celles de sa garnison à cirer en guise de représailles pour le petit déjeuner dérobé. Et quand il est à peu près sûr que sa voix ne va pas vaciller en chemin, il vient s'asseoir à côté de son serviteur et lui bourrade l'épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, Merlin… murmure-t-il.

Le serviteur se tourne vers lui et quelque chose qui ressemble à l'ombre de ce sourire qui illumine la vie des gens passe sur son visage.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil de me jeter ce broc d'eau à la tête, approuve-t-il gravement.

Arthur met quelques secondes à se rappeler que c'est ce qu'il a fait la veille – il y a mille ans, il lui semble.

\- On est quitte, tu as prétendu que j'étais gros, riposte-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

_"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je suis désolé, Merlin…"_

Les yeux bleus ourlés de cils sombres le contemplent avec douceur.

_"Je sais."_

Puis Merlin penche la tête de côté et le soleil joue en transparence sur les lobes de ses oreilles, brillant dans ses cheveux noirs en désordre et sur le plancher de la pièce.

\- Mais vous _êtes_ gros.

Arthur est sur le point de répliquer, quand il sent le rire chatouiller le fond de sa gorge. Il hésite, puis il s'autorise à répondre au sourire que lui adresse Merlin.

Dehors, le printemps réchauffe doucement les toits et les pierres blanches de Camelot.

L'année est terminée et ils sont toujours là, ensemble. Malgré tout.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...** _


	3. HYDROMEL & HORIONS

\- Debout là-dedans ! clame la voix réjouie de Merlin, et Arthur grogne en se renfonçant plus profondément sous ses couvertures.

_Pourquoi tant d'énergie dès le matin ? Ce n'est pas décent._

Le serviteur tire les rideaux en grand et le soleil envahit la chambre, déversant sa clarté chaleureuse sur les meubles cirés et la table du petit déjeuner qui fleure bon le bacon et la miche toute juste sortie du fournil. Arthur hume la délicieuse odeur, mais se refuse à ouvrir les yeux et à s'extirper de son cocon douillet. Il cherche en tâtonnant quelque chose à lancer dans la direction de l'importun, mais se trouve forcé de soulever une paupière quand il ne trouve rien.

\- Mmm.. M'r'lin… v't'en…

\- Debout, Sire ! gazouille le serviteur sans se laisser démonter. "La journée est magnifique et vous avez du pain sur la planche !"

Dans cinq secondes il va tirer la courtepointe d'un seul coup et envoyer Arthur au plancher comme une saucisse entortillée dans les draps.

Ou se percher au bord du lit, décontracté, et _ça_ , ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose.

_Oh non, pas ENCORE…_

Le prince roule sur lui-même et ouvre les yeux en fronçant les narines, ébloui par le soleil qui joue dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Il se hisse sur un coude, passant son bras nu par-dessus les couvertures de velours vermillon.

\- _Mer_ lin. Ne me dis pas que tu en as récupéré un autre.

Le serviteur lui adresse une grimace souriante, ses pommettes hautes cachant presque ses yeux bleus pétillants de gaité. Il entrouvre sa veste en ménageant l'effet de surprise, puis dépose sur le lit la boule de poils gris et fauves qui crachote de colère.

\- Il était dans l'armurerie. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas trop mignon ?

Arthur s'humecte les lèvres, pince l'arête de son nez en prenant une longue inspiration.

\- C'est un _chat_ , Merlin.

Pourquoi faut-il que ces fichus animaux finissent toujours par croiser le chemin de son serviteur ? Ce n'est pas la sorcellerie que le roi devrait interdire, mais la romance entre félins ! Depuis deux ans que Merlin est entré à son service, le prince a vu défiler des _centaines_ de chatons. Il n'est pas question qu'il tente une nouvelle fois de les refourguer à la cuisinière pour qu'elle les noie : elle risquerait de faire une attaque d'apoplexie.

Tous les villages alentours de Camelot sont équipés de chasseurs de rats pour les trois prochaines décennies et les chevaliers ont prévenu Arthur qu'ils ne croyaient plus à son histoire d'accessoire indispensable pour amadouer le cœur d'une dame.

Le prince soupire en grattant malgré lui les petites oreilles pointues du chaton qui se balade maladroitement sur sa courtepointe écarlate, la queue en l'air comme une fane de noisetier.

Ce sont ses _chiens_ qui devraient dormir dans la chambre et le réveiller en jappant, comme n'importe quel jeune noble féru de chasse. Voilà ce qui serait masculin et _normal_ pour le fils du roi. Mais les dogues ont failli avaler Merlin tout cru la seule fois où il a essayé…

\- Merlin, tu ne peux pas sauver tous les chats du royaume. Tu dois laisser faire la sélection naturelle.

C'est une cause perdue, mais il continue de la prêcher, espérant qu'un jour vienne où il ne soit pas accueilli au réveil par un miaulement ténu – comme une _fille_.

_Ah. Idée._

\- Pourquoi tu ne proposes pas à Morgane de le garder ? demande-t-il avec un regain de motivation en s'asseyant et en balançant ses jambes hors du lit à baldaquin, rejetant les couvertures contre les piliers.

\- Guenièvre l'a interdit, réplique Merlin, visiblement indigné, en enfilant les manches de la tunique de lin sur les bras de son maître.

Arthur lève les yeux au ciel en mettant ses bottes.

 _Guenièvre est un_ génie _de réussir à se faire respecter._

Il se dirige vers son petit déjeuner, rafle une tomate cerise sur le plateau et la gobe tout en réfléchissant. Sur son lit, le chaton tourne en rond en couinant plaintivement.

\- Bon, de toute façon, je ne peux pas garder ton nouveau petit protégé. Et, _non_ , Merlin, ce n'est pas un cadeau et je ne vais pas l'accepter. Débrouille-toi pour t'en débarrasser avant que je revienne du conseil.

Les oreilles du serviteur flopent vers le plancher d'un air affligé tandis qu'il jette un coup d'œil en direction du chat qu'il espérait installer dans les quartiers du prince et retrouver chaque matin. Puis ses yeux bleus s'éclairent malicieusement.

\- Oh-oh.

Arthur fronce les sourcils et se retourne avant d'hoqueter, écœuré.

\- Ha, il a _pissé_ ! braille-t-il. "Non, Merlin, pas _encore_ ! Sors cette vermine de ma chambre à l'instant ! Allez, grouille ! Je te préviens, si tu en ramènes un autre, je le _sabre_ !"

Merlin se précipite pour enlever le chaton par la peau du cou et se sauve dans le couloir, laissant le prince en tête à tête avec son petit déjeuner et une belle auréole jaunâtre odorante au milieu de son matelas.

_Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas à lui de faire la lessive…_

A midi, l'affaire n'est pas encore oubliée. Arthur a décidé qu'il devait frapper fort s'il ne veut plus que sa literie serve de latrines à tous les matous égarés. Il envoie Guenièvre récupérer son serviteur à la terrasse où celui-ci étend les draps qui claquent dans le vent, et charge Merlin de préparer les chevaux et de la nourriture : il fait beau et son père n'a pas besoin de lui pendant quarante-huit heures, il part à la chasse.

Merlin traine les pieds et râle, mais il ne peut faire autrement qu'obéir. Derrière sa fenêtre qui surplombe la cour pavée du château, Gaius secoue la tête, amusé, en les voyant s'en aller. Il tient dans ses bras le chaton. Peut-être que cette famille de passage dans la ville basse pourrait apprécier de recevoir la créature vouée à tous les tourments par Arthur : ce sont des marchands ambulants et ils ont une petite fille que le vieux médecin a soigné de sa mauvaise toux.

Gaius commence à être à cours d'idées pour se débarrasser des félidés que sauve son pupille.

Deux jours plus tard, le prince et son serviteur émergent à l'orée d'un bois, sales comme des peignes, et considèrent le village en contrebas. Le beau temps a fait place à une bruine tiède et les cheminées fument sous le ciel terne.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le plus agréable après une partie de chasse ? demande Arthur en appuyant son arbalète contre son épaule, enchanté de sa sortie.

\- Un bain ? hasarde Merlin d'une voix boudeuse. "Dormir ?"

Il est chargé de plusieurs bestioles mortes – lapins aux fourrures grises et faisans accrochés à un fil de chanvre comme des perles sur un collier – et son visage est maculé de terre. Il a froid, il est mouillé et il déteste l'odeur de viande morte qui se dégage des dépouilles.

\- Une bonne chope d'hydromel ! déclare le prince avec une bonne humeur indécrottable. "Tu vois le toit pointu, là-bas ? Je te parie que c'est une taverne. Allons-y !"

Ils récupèrent leurs chevaux à la clairière où ils ont dormi et descendent la colline jusqu'au village paisible niché au creux de la vallée. Merlin est de nouveau en train de bougonner : les lieux publics le rendent nerveux, il préfère mille fois cueillir des herbes pour Gaius dans un coin sombre de la forêt plutôt que d'aller au marché. Le prince, qui est toujours en mode "paye pour tes chatons", est ravi de l'entendre grognasser sur ses talons et s'engouffre dans la taverne après avoir attaché son cheval à la barrière à l'extérieur.

\- Rappelle-toi, ici, je ne suis qu'un simple manant, chuchote-t-il. "Si j'entends un seul "sire", je te fais nettoyer les écuries pendant une semaine."

\- Les chevaux sont déjà plus propres que vous, grommelle Merlin entre ses dents, en suivant son maître, le nez sur ses bottes éculées.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? s'enquiert Arthur en s'asseyant à une table après un regard circulaire satisfait.

\- L'hydromel, ça n'a pas bon goût.

Le jeune homme pouffe de rire et donne une grande claque sur l'épaule de Merlin qui grimace en frottant son bras avec exagération.

\- Oh, mais toi, tu ne vas pas en boire ! s'exclame joyeusement le prince. "Tu te prends pour un gobelin après trois gouttes de cidre, je ne suis pas assez fou pour tenter le diable."

Il y a de l'animation autour d'eux, des rires, des odeurs fortes et des roulements de dés. Un homme aspire sa soupe à grand bruit, une demi-douzaine d'autres sont penchés sur ce qui doit être une course de bousiers, un ivrogne somnole sur le bord du comptoir, ses cheveux maculés de ce qui doit être un reste de vomi ou de porridge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'j'vous sers ? demande la matrone en s'approchant d'eux pour essuyer la table avec un chiffon aussi sale que son tablier. Son opulente poitrine ballote presque à découvert et Merlin la fixe, les yeux un peu exorbités.

\- Une chope d'hydromel pour moi et un lait de chèvre pour celui-là, toussote Arthur en balançant un coup de pied sous la table à son serviteur.

La femme s'en va après avoir chuchoté "t'es un bien joli gas, toi" à Merlin qui a rougi jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles décollées quand elle l'a frôlé.

Le prince est à deux doigts d'exploser de rire quand il entend la tenancière envoyer sa servante porter "l'braggot au blond qu'a les dents de souris". Il perd aussitôt sa superbe et Merlin glousse de façon incontrôlée en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de l'animosité d'Arthur envers ses chats.

Puis un grand costaud qui sent l'urine et le cuir bouilli entre dans la taverne et cherche des ennuis à la grosse femme qui bafouille de peur. Arthur entend l'appel du chevalier – ou a peut-être trop vite bu sa chope – et il se lève pour défendre l'honneur de la "dame".

\- Fiche le camp, morveux, si tu n'veux pas finir en pâté, grogne l'homme couturé de cicatrices en adressant un regard torve à ce blondinet bien bâti qui se prend pour un personnage de légende.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, pouffe Merlin dans le silence qui est tombé sur la salle, s'attirant tous les regards et un froncement de sourcil fataliste de la part d'Arthur.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, non ?

L'instant d'après, c'est la débandade. Des bancs volent, des poings broient du cartilage, il y a du sang, de la bile et de la bière partout, des assiettes éclatent et la taverne n'est plus qu'une mêlée géante comme celle qui a eu lieu à Camelot il y a quelques jours – les épées en moins, heureusement.

Merlin s'est faufilé dans un coin après avoir distribué quelques coups de pied et esquivé un nombre de coups conséquents : il est souple et agile et si maigre que ça devient difficile de le viser, même au corps à corps. Derrière le comptoir, il balance des chopes en émail à la tête des combattants et aide la tenancière à sauver les pichets qui sont encore intacts jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un l'interpelle.

C'est un jeune homme barbu aux cheveux bruns qui ondulent autour de son visage avec style, alors même qu'il semble se battre en étant complètement saoul. Pris par surprise, Merlin lui tend le pichet qu'il réclame et le regarde, sidéré, boire une grande lampée d'hydromel avant de casser le broc en grès sur la tête d'un des pugilistes.

\- Tu es… ?

\- Merlin, bredouille le serviteur d'Arthur, fasciné par la façon magistrale dont l'homme abat ses coups sur ses adversaires tout en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer.

\- Enchanté, Merlin ! Moi c'est Gwaine, lance l'inconnu avant de retourner dans la baston d'un air visiblement enthousiaste.

Il attrape un type trois fois plus gros que lui et lui tord le bras dans le dos, en assomme un autre, tourbillonne en jetant ses genoux et ses coudes habilement et finit par se retrouver dos à dos avec Arthur qui esquisse un sourire malgré la sueur qui dégouline sur son visage et continue à fracasser du manant avec la certitude que ses arrières sont protégés par le jeune homme qui est nettement d'un autre moule que le reste des clients.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout est terminé.

L'homme qui a agressé la tenancière est à terre, sérieusement sonné par Gwaine qui l'a ceinturé et plaqué au sol juste avant qu'il ne poignarde Arthur.

\- Merci, compagnon, lance le prince en tendant sa paume ouverte au jeune inconnu.

\- Gwaine, j'm'appelle, mon pote, réplique l'autre en se redressant avec un sourire gouailleur qui se transforme soudain en grimace de douleur.

\- Il est blessé ! s'écrie Merlin en se précipitant – non sans se prendre en plein front le bord du comptoir quand il se penche pour passer par-dessous la planche au lieu de la soulever.

\- Aouch, marmonne Arthur, un peu accablé, avant d'aider son serviteur à nouer un bout de tissu autour de la cuisse de Gwaine et d'ordonner qu'on mette le costaud qui a commencé ce bazar au pilori. Les gens chuchotent un peu, incertains, puis obéissent.

Quand Arthur prend cet air d'autorité, il obtient ce résultat, en général. Merlin appelle ça "sa voix de majesté".

Quand la taverne est à peu près redressée – le prince lui-même a aidé à remettre les tables sur leurs pieds – deux paysans hissent Gwaine sur la selle d'Arthur et le prince s'éloigne après avoir promis aux villageois l'aide de Camelot s'ils en avaient un jour de nouveau besoin… Il est incroyablement cool quand il laisse tomber qu'ils ont la "parole du fils du roi" et Merlin sourirait, s'il n'était pas si inquiet pour le blessé.

De retour au château, Gaius recoud proprement l'estafilade sans gravité et Gwaine passe la nuit sur la paillasse de Merlin – comme Lancelot avant lui. Le vieux médecin lui fait subir un véritable interrogatoire le lendemain et apprend qu'il est le fils d'un chevalier de Carleon, qu'il pourrait paraître devant le roi sans honte. Gwaine le supplie de taire son identité : il préfère de loin être un vagabond et ne pas s'attacher à une terre ou à un maître. Il y a de l'amertume dans sa voix faussement légère, quelque chose de résigné que Merlin ne comprend pas. Le serviteur a déboulé dans la soupente en revenant des appartements d'Arthur, tout excité. Uther veut féliciter Gwaine en personne et pourtant celui-ci refuse catégoriquement d'être récompensé et se contente de profiter du gite et du couvert pendant les quelques jours de sa convalescence.

Arthur lui rend visite, rit et échange des coups de poings fraternels avec lui, des histoires de bagarres et de filles, essayant de le convaincre de rester. Il voit en Gwaine la même âme loyale et courageuse que Lancelot et a vraiment du mal à accepter que son nouvel ami s'en aille alors qu'il pourrait rester et devenir chevalier – ce qui est interdit à Lancelot.

Gaius aimerait bien que ses appartements redeviennent un sanctuaire de la science et des herbes rares, plutôt que l'annexe de la taverne où Arthur ne peut pas vraiment se rendre à cause de son rang. La veille du départ de Gwaine, le vieux médecin soupire en déposant des couvertures sur les épaules des deux hommes endormis, leurs chopes d'hydromel encore à la main, puis se glisse dans son lit en se demandant où est passé Merlin alors que son maître est ici, saoul comme une barrique.

Arthur rêve à ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il n'était pas le fils d'Uther, s'il ne devait pas chaque jour faire face à l'homme qui est responsable de la mort de sa mère, s'il n'avait pas besoin de se tenir à distance des gens qu'il apprécie, et dans son sommeil lourd, ses lèvres se pincent tristement.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin a des soucis. Le roi a deux invités, des chevaliers de passage que le garçon a mis immédiatement dans sa catégorie "hum-hum". Sir Oswald et Sir Ethan ont peut-être de parfaites manières à la Cour, ils se comportent comme deux porcs avec le personnel du château. Sir Ethan a fait pleurer Guenièvre qui s'est lavé dix fois la bouche à la fontaine et tremble comme une feuille morte chaque fois qu'on l'appelle au détour d'un couloir. Merlin a les bras douloureux à force de changer les lourdes malles de place, la faim qui lui taraude le ventre et une brûlure cuisante au bas du dos, là où le fouet de Sir Oswald l'a mordu quand il ne s'est pas dépêché assez vite pour lui apporter son armure.

Il est en retard pour apporter le petit déjeuner d'Arthur et celui-ci, qui a la gueule de bois, se montre assez mesquin avec lui. En remportant le plateau avec les assiettes sales, Merlin a les larmes aux yeux et les mâchoires crispées de colère quand il se cogne presque contre Gwaine qui se balade dans le château en croquant dans une pomme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon pote ? interroge gentiment le jeune homme en scrutant le visage fermé du serviteur.

\- Rien, souffle Merlin en cachant sous ses longs cils sombres l'éclat frustré de ses yeux bleus.

\- C'est son Altesse qui t'embête ? insiste Gwaine.

\- Non, marmonne le garçon qui se sauve, sans se rendre compte qu'il boitille un peu.

Dans sa colère en découvrant que son bain était tiède et non pas chaud, Sir Ethan l'a jeté un peu fort contre la porte, ce matin, sa hanche lui fait mal.

 _Ce sont des nobles, ça ne sert à rien de se plaindre_ , a répété Guenièvre, hier soir, tout en brossant les tuniques pleines de savon qu'elle lavait comme si elle voulait les écrabouiller.

Merlin vient seulement de comprendre qu'Arthur est _vraiment_ un bon maître, même s'il lui jette souvent des choses à la figure.

Arthur n'a jamais joué à la pichenette avec lui.

Arthur se moque de lui quand il n'en peut plus pendant la chasse, mais il ralentit son cheval et en appelle à une pause collective.

Arthur le bouscule et lui shampouine la tête aux phalanges, l'habille d'une armure trop grande pour lui et lui fait tenir la cible quand il s'entraine à la masse – c'est terrifiant – mais il ne l'a jamais _frappé_.

Merlin est très malheureux et il ne sait pas à qui parler.

Gaius semble agacé et ne répond que par monosyllabes, plongé dans les rangements de ses fioles.

Le prince et Morgane déjeunent avec le roi, Guenièvre et Georges les servent.

Le garçon maigre ramène le plateau en cuisine, puis il se glisse entre deux colonnes, en bas dans la cour, et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux.

Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de lui et un coude familier s'installe sur son épaule, sans façons, amical.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon pote ? demande Gwaine.

Merlin essuie les larmes qui barbouillent son menton.

\- Rien, grogne-t-il.

Gwaine se gratte le sourcil en mâchouillant dans le vide, puis il rejette ses boucles brunes en arrière et ses dents blanches sourient dans sa barbe.

\- J'crois pas, dit-il simplement.

Le clapotis des sabots d'un cheval qui débouche dans la cour pavée l'empêche d'entendre la réponse du gamin.

\- MERLIN ! rugit quelqu'un d'une voix rogue.

Le garçon sursaute et se met debout aussitôt, les bras serrés le long du corps. Gwaine se rencogne derrière la colonne blanche pour observer la scène.

Sir Oswald a mis pied à terre et se plaint d'on ne sait quoi, un sanglier ou le mauvais temps. Il a attrapé l'épaule mince de Merlin et la secoue si fort qu'il risque de la déboiter. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils et se redresse.

\- Tout va bien, Merlin ? lance-t-il en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés.

Le serviteur le supplie des yeux en silence. Sir Oswald toise Gwaine de haut en bas, renifle avec mépris devant ses vêtements mal taillés et reprisés.

\- Fiche le camp, toi, aboie-t-il.

\- Je ne vous parle pas, à vous, dit Gwaine d'une voix trainante dans laquelle on entend un accent menaçant.

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin et son expression devient glaciale quand il sent le tremblement qui secoue le corps frêle du garçon.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de décamper, articule Sir Oswald irrité et incrédule devant le peu d'attention qu'on lui accorde.

\- Viens, Merlin, dit Gwaine en entrainant le serviteur.

Sir Oswald tressaille de colère et tire son épée qui chuinte en sortant du fourreau et fait retourner Gwaine qui siffle de mépris.

\- Vous attaqueriez un homme de dos ? Vous êtes donc non seulement un porc, mais aussi un pleutre.

Le chevalier se rue sur lui, devant les yeux terrifiés de Merlin, mais Gwaine esquive souplement l'attaque et éclate d'un rire sarcastique qui rend fou son adversaire.

Quand Arthur et les autres seigneurs sortent dans la cour, quelques minutes plus tard, Gwaine est en train de donner une leçon à Sir Oswald avec _son propre fouet_ qui était enroulé contre sa selle.

Le roi est outré et en appelle aux gardes qui séparent rapidement les deux hommes et qui forcent Gwaine à s'agenouiller sur le sol pavé. Merlin se mord les lèvres d'un air désespéré, emmêlant ses cheveux d'un geste impuissant. Arthur fronce les sourcils et lorsque Sir Oswald a fini de donner sa version des faits, il intervient avant que son père ne puisse condamner Gwaine.

Certainement, le jeune homme qui lui a sauvé la vie dans la taverne mérite qu'on le laisse s'expliquer aussi.

Gwaine relate avec acidité la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister et, à la grande surprise d'Uther, Morgane s'approche pour raconter que sa servante a aussi souffert des mauvais traitements du chevalier.

Ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire relâcher Gwaine, cependant, parce qu'un roturier n'a en aucun cas le droit de s'en prendre à un noble pour faire justice. Arthur se creuse les méninges pour tirer hors d'affaires cet imbécile au sang chaud, mais il est à court d'arguments et voit venir le moment où son père va laisser tomber sa sentence et au mieux bannir Gwaine de Camelot, à défaut de le pendre.

C'est à ce moment-là que Gaius fend la foule de son pas tranquille, ses longues robes pourpres frôlant les pavés avec la dignité d'un vieux sage. Sans s'émouvoir – et en ignorant placidement les coups d'œil fulminants que lui jette Gwaine, il explique que celui-ci est de sang noble.

Et tout change soudain.

Le roi, radouci, suggère à Sir Oswald de laver l'offense dans un duel à l'épée et la journée se termine avec le départ précipité du chevalier humilié et rageur.

Merlin est radieux, Arthur râle que quelqu'un aurait dû le mettre au courant, Guenièvre couve Morgane d'un regard reconnaissant et Gwaine hausse les épaules. Il lance une dernière plaisanterie, flirte avec la jeune fille frisée sous le regard soudain nettement moins fraternel du prince, tapote l'épaule de Merlin avec affection, puis ramasse son sac et s'en va comme il l'avait dit.

Gaius retrouve le calme habituel de ses appartements et sourit d'un air de vieux prophète en regardant par la fenêtre la silhouette du vagabond au grand cœur qui tourne au coin de la rue.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour Gwaine reviendra.

_Quand Arthur sera roi…_

Un roi digne de la loyauté d'un homme qui cherche encore sa place dans le monde.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...** _


	4. UNE PIECE D'OR SOUS LES ETOILES

Les mains sur les hanches, Arthur contemple la scène en se demandant si les choses peuvent devenir encore plus ridicules.

Gwaine et Lancelot se toisent comme deux matous sur le faîte d'un toit, l'échine hérissée – ou comme deux filles devant un étal où il ne reste qu'une seule écharpe en soie brodée.

Ils sont au milieu de la forêt, dans la clairière où l'emplacement du feu a fini par creuser un cratère gris rempli de cendres blanches. Là où ils ont l'habitude de se retrouver, à proximité du coin de pêche où Lancelot emmène Merlin le jeudi après-midi. La rivière coule derrière les arbres, scintillante et tranquille, et le soleil jongle à travers le feuillage épais, glissant sur les boucles en métal des vêtements des trois hommes.

Arthur croise les bras, un peu agacé, après avoir rejeté en arrière les pans de cuir de sa veste. Son col bleu foncé est un peu entrouvert et il se tient les jambes écartées, en faisant la moue.

\- C'est quand vous voulez, soupire-t-il.

Lancelot termine son examen silencieux de Gwaine, puis se détend. Le jeune homme aux longues boucles brunes renifle dans sa barbe et sourit d'un air gouailleur à son tour. Ils scellent leur nouvelle amitié d'une poignée de bras chevaleresque, devant le sourcil dubitatif d'Arthur.

_Il est loin d'être dupe. Son serviteur n'a vraiment aucune idée de l'emprise ridicule qu'il a sur les gens._

Si Gwaine et Lancelot s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient peut-être ignorés ou seraient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde tout de suite, mais c'est parce que Gwaine est arrivé avec son bras passé tranquillement autour des épaules de _Merlin_ que Lancelot s'est levé avec cette expression méfiante de père-poule et qu'il a répondu si froidement aux présentations.

_Arthur n'a aucune idée du fait qu'il a compté aussi dans l'équation._

Gwaine n'est pas près de laisser qui que ce soit corrompre le prince qui lui donne envie de servir un roi jusqu'à la mort, et Lancelot se méfie beaucoup des influences néfastes que les gens ont sur le crédule héritier de Camelot.

\- Tout va bien ? demande-t-il.

Gwaine s'est laissé tomber nonchalamment sur le tronc et en fourrage dans les braises avec un bâton pour voir si elles sont encore chaudes. Il a jeté son sac à côté de la sacoche et de la couverture roulée de Lancelot qui s'approche avec plus de flegme.

\- _Non_ , grogne Arthur tout en cherchant des yeux son serviteur qui crapahute dans le sous-bois à la recherche des herbes que Gaius l'a envoyé quérir : leur prétexte pour s'échapper de l'étouffante maison royale quand ils ont reçu le message de Lancelot.

Enfin, Arthur est supposé être en rendez-vous galant avec la princesse Elena mais elle l'a semé quelque part entre le pont-levis et le moulin au bord de la route d'Ealdor.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe, Altesse ? interroge Lancelot avec patience, tandis que Gwaine roule des yeux.

\- Sa seigneurie est en panique parce que le roi a arrangé son mariage avec un _troll_ , glousse-t-il en s'essuyant comiquement les yeux, comme s'ils étaient encore humides.

Merlin lui a tout raconté hier soir et il a même imité la princesse en concluant sa performance d'un "Oh. Là. Là" qui voulait tout dire et qui a donné des crampes d'estomac au jeune homme à force de rire.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ un troll, proteste immédiatement Arthur, vexé.

Il cherche ses mots et Lancelot lui-même commence à avoir un pli amusé creusé dans la joue.

\- C'est une… elle est… elle très maladroite, voilà.

\- Elle rote et pète comme un aubergiste ventripotent, lâche Gwaine dans un gargouillis hilare.

\- Damoiselle Elena est juste un peu – _spéciale_ , s'enterre le prince d'un air pathétique. "Elle… euh… elle est bonne cavalière. Ça, c'est sûr. Meilleure à la course que pour marcher avec une robe à traîne, en tout cas !"

Le jeune homme barbu se tient les côtes en se rappelant de la magnifique chute dans les escaliers à laquelle il a assisté depuis la fenêtre de Gaius, ce matin.

Lancelot sourit franchement, maintenant, mais ses yeux sont remplis d'affection quand il se tourne vers Arthur.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous aimiez chez elle ? Je veux dire… je suppose que vous n'avez pas le choix de l'épouser, alors vous devriez essayer de trouver quelques points positifs. Il y en a sûrement.

Arthur marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible – probablement "pas envie d'me forcer" – puis hausse les épaules et fait un geste de menton en direction du parterre de bleuets, plus loin dans le sous-bois.

\- Merlin ne l'a pas classifiée "hum-hum", dit-il simplement.

Gwaine se retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction du serviteur qui furète au milieu des fleurs, plié en deux comme un héron en chasse, en tenant sa sacoche contre lui.

\- C'est déjà ça.

Lancelot sourit.

\- Merlin est un bon juge du caractère humain, dit-il.

Arthur se garde bien de leur raconter que même si Merlin trouve Elena gentille et drôle, il a aussi exprimé clairement sa désapprobation quant à l'idée de ce mariage.

Que cette union profite au royaume ou qu'Uther ait manifesté son impatience de façon plutôt évidente quand son fils a faiblement protesté qu'il ne se sentait pas enclin à l'hyménée pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour Merlin qui est resté buté : "mais vous aimez _Guenièvre_ , Arthur. C'est avec elle que vous devez vous marier !"

Le prince se débat avec des sentiments compliqués tellement embrouillés qu'ils l'empêchent de dormir.

_Hum. Euh… peut-être qu'il apprécie un peu – beaucoup – la servante de sa sœur._

_Mais Lancelot est amoureux de Guenièvre et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir._

_Et Gwaine a dit l'autre jour, dans une conversation légère, qu'il était certain que la jeune fille frisée avait refusé ses avances parce qu'elle en aimait un autre._

Alors Arthur se doute que sa cause est perdue d'avance… et pourtant il ne peut se résoudre à abandonner le fragile espoir qui papillonne au creux de son ventre quand elle lève son regard noisette vers lui et sourit en le croisant dans les couloirs de Camelot.

Il soupire encore et s'assoit lourdement sur le tronc, en fourrageant dans ses cheveux blonds avec un râle frustré.

\- Manquait plus que ça !

Gwaine lui balance sa gourde en peau.

\- Au moins, ça fait plus de cinq ans que le pays est en paix et les frontières tranquilles. Ne vous plaignez pas, ça pourrait être pire.

Il n'a pas tort et Arthur le sait. Il a beau adorer se battre, être capable de gagner la mêlée contre certains des meilleurs combattants des cinq royaumes et avoir déjà affronté un nombre conséquent de bandits lors des patrouilles, il n'a pas particulièrement envie de découvrir à quoi ressemble une véritable guerre. A en croire Gaius, c'est loin d'être aussi épique et aussi héroïque que ce que l'on raconte aux veillées.

\- Quel est _l'autre_ problème ? demande Lancelot qui a deviné qu'Elena n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg.

Arthur se frotte le menton en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Morgane, répond-t-il finalement. "Elle est… sombre, ces temps-ci."

Gwaine fait claquer sa langue.

\- Emmenez-la danser.

Lancelot est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Merlin accourt avec son sac rempli d'herbes et un air réjoui.

\- Elle est là ! s'écrie-t-il joyeusement en pointant du doigt un grand cheval blanc à travers les arbres. Les trois autres aperçoivent la robe de la cavalière et ses tresses couleur de blé avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas de travers et ne culbute dans la rivière.

Gwaine explose de rire immédiatement, mais Lancelot plisse le front.

\- Oh la pauvre…

Arthur se lève et brosse sa veste.

\- Je vais la ramener au château, soupire-t-il. "Merlin, mon cheval. Les gars, à… bientôt."

Il a un air si contrarié que ses amis lui épargnent leurs plaisanteries. Son serviteur se hâte de détacher les chevaux et l'attend tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de la femme qui se relève dans la rivière, au loin, en essorant ses manches.

\- C'est le dernier croissant de lune, ce soir, dit Lancelot soudain. "Si vous n'avez pas d'autres obligations, voulez-vous me rejoindre ? Je ne connais rien de tel qu'une pinte de cidre savourée sous les étoiles pour se remettre les pensées en ordre. Vous êtes le bienvenu aussi, Gwaine."

Le jeune homme acquiesce vigoureusement.

\- Oh, mais j'allais venir de toute façon ! lance-t-il en ramassant son sac.

Arthur réfléchit un instant.

\- D'accord, répond-t-il finalement.

Il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car son serviteur lui coupe la parole avec une exclamation de joie.

\- Ouais !

\- N'oublie pas d'amener ces croquants au miel que Gaius t'a donné la dernière fois, ajoute Lancelot en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs de Merlin qui rayonne.

\- Mais on ne doit pas laisser Arthur en engloutir autant, cette fois, ou il sera encore malade et son estomac fera autant de raffut que celui de la princesse Elena ! pouffe le garçon aux grandes oreilles.

\- Je n'étais pas _malade_ , crie le prince par-dessus son épaule, en s'éloignant d'un pas vif en direction de sa fiancée.

Lancelot se marre et Gwaine l'observe d'un air un peu étonné.

\- Ils viennent souvent te voir ?

\- Quand je suis dans les parages, répond laconiquement le jeune homme aux yeux noirs qui rassemble ses affaires et passe la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. "Le roi n'en sait rien, bien sûr. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point Arthur étouffe à la cour..."

\- Il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue quand il règnera, dit Gwaine d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux et Lancelot se rend compte qu'il ne regrettera pas d'avoir accepté l'amitié de ce drôle de vagabond chevaleresque.

\- Arthur n'est pas encore prêt, conclut-il. "Mais il le sera un jour."

Il sourit avec confiance.

\- Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un au village de l'autre côté de la passe aux statues. Tu viens avec moi ou tu retournes chez Gaius ?

Gwaine rejette ses cheveux ondulés en arrière et montre les dents blanches dont il est si fier.

\- En route, mon pote !

Lorsque Merlin et Arthur arrivent à la clairière, ce soir-là, Lancelot a avec lui un colosse de deux mètres de haut, aux mains comme des battoirs à linge et aux muscles noueux, dont le regard est doux et un peu étonné.

\- Voici Perceval, explique-t-il. "C'est un excellent pisteur et je n'ai jamais vu personne le vaincre à la lutte."

Gwaine, qui est en train d'extirper un morceau de pomme coincé entre ses dents, hoche le menton.

\- Pas étonnant, mâchouille-t-il.

Arthur considère le nouveau venu de haut en bas, puis lui adresse un franc sourire.

\- Arthur Pendragon, se présente-t-il.

\- Votre Altesse, répond l'homme d'un ton respectueux, en s'inclinant brièvement.

Les yeux du prince pétillent à la lueur du feu à côté duquel Merlin est en train d'étendre des couvertures.

Il a hâte d'affronter celui-là en duel – demain ou dans les jours qui suivront. Oh, si seulement la première loi de Camelot n'existait pas ! Cet homme-là semble être fait de la même trempe que Lancelot et quel souverain ne serait pas honoré d'avoir des chevaliers comme eux à son service…

Arthur n'a jamais estimé digne de lui les autres enfants de la noblesse, soit trop faibles, soit trop cruels à son goût, mais il commence seulement à réaliser qu'en dehors des braves chevaliers qui servent son père – et ils sont nombreux, il faut le reconnaître – il y a aussi des gens d'honneur parmi le peuple.

\- Vous êtes rencontrés… ?

\- Dans une embuscade de brigands, explique tranquillement Lancelot qui cale les cruches de cidre frais contre le tronc pour qu'elles ne se renversent pas. "Il m'a sauvé la vie."

\- N'importe qui l'aurait fait, marmonne Perceval en se grattant la nuque, un peu embarrassé.

Les criquets bruissent dans l'herbe parfumée autour d'eux et il fait bon après cette journée chaude d'été. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel d'encre est rempli d'un milliard d'étoiles qui scintillent.

\- Merlin ! appelle le prince. "Ramène ton derrière pointu par ici et sors ces gâteaux au miel de ton sac. Si tu continues à ce rythme, on va tous mourir de faim."

Le serviteur s'approche en jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Perceval qui l'examine curieusement.

\- Et voici Merlin, dit Lancelot. "Valet d'Arthur, et mon ami."

\- Salut, mon p'tit bonhomme ! s'exclame Perceval en attrapant le garçon sous les aisselles et en le soulevant dans les airs comme un enfant.

Merlin se débat, outré, jetant ses longues jambes maigres de tous côtés.

\- Je ne suis pas _votre_ "petit bonhomme" ! piaule-t-il, furieux, sans réussir à s'extirper de la poigne du géant qui ne cille même pas devant ses efforts. "Je suis _plus grand_ que le prince ! Laissez-moi descendre, je ne peux pas le protéger de là-haut !"

Gwaine et Lancelot s'esclaffent ouvertement et Arthur boude – il a horreur qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est dépassé de quelques centimètres par son serviteur depuis que celui-ci a fait une brusque poussée de croissance. Mais Perceval, très sérieux, repose Merlin sur le sol avec respect.

\- Ah pardon, s'excuse-t-il avec sincérité. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais son garde du corps."

Le prince roule des yeux.

_Non, vraiment ?_

Il donne un coup de coude à Lancelot.

\- Merlin te manquait _tellement_ que tu t'es trouvé une version gigantesque de lui ? chuchote-t-il, narquois.

\- Taisez-vous, Altesse, se contente de riposter Lancelot à voix basse.

\- Merci, grogne Merlin à l'attention du colosse, en brossant ses vêtements. "Espèce de chêne parlant."

Les sourcils de Perceval trampolinent avec humour malgré son visage impassible.

\- De rien, brindille, répond-t-il.

Gwaine est hilare et a déjà bu la moitié d'une pinte de cidre.

Les braises crépitent et des oiseaux de nuit s'appellent doucement dans la forêt. Gwaine a ôté ses bottes et ils se sont plaints de l'odeur immonde de ses chaussettes. Il n'y a plus de cidre ni de croquants au miel, seulement des miettes que les fourmis emportent dans le noir et leurs estomacs repus.

Ils sont alignés tous les cinq sur le dos et contemplent les myriades d'étoiles qui ont l'air de tomber vers eux sous la voute sombre

\- On dirait un puits, remarque Gwaine. "Mais à l'envers."

\- C'est pas faux, acquiesce Perceval après quelques instants.

\- On pourrait essayer d'y jeter une pièce et de faire un vœu, propose Lancelot dans l'obscurité.

\- N'importe quoi, marmonne Arthur.

Un écu tournoie au-dessus d'eux, attrapant les dernières lueurs des flammes, puis retombe sans un bruit.

\- Gaius a dit que vous et moi, nous sommes comme les deux faces d'une pièce… souffle la voix un peu enrouée de Merlin qui est en train de s'endormir.

Arthur fronce les sourcils, mais Lancelot hoche doucement la tête en croisant ses mains sous sa nuque.

\- Gaius est un vieux sage.

Le prince se demande bien ce que le médecin a voulu dire – et pourquoi diable il a dit une telle chose devant Merlin qui, chacun, sait, est incapable de garder sa bouche fermée.

_Comment une pièce d'or gravée d'une croix d'un côté et d'une couronne de l'autre pourrait-elle représenter un prince et son serviteur ?_

Il avale sa salive, essayant de dissiper l'étrange malaise qui l'a saisi, soudain, en voyant basculer l'écu dans le vide, comme s'il allait tomber pour toujours, vers le ciel ou vers la terre, soumis à une simple chiquenaude des doigts…

Une bûche s'effondre à côté d'eux et soudain il fait beaucoup plus sombre, presque un peu froid.

\- Alors qui est 'pile' et qui est 'face', dans ce cas ? demande Perceval, perplexe, au bout d'un moment.

\- Je dirais bien qu'Arthur est le côté face, s'il n'était pas si laid, lance Gwaine qui roule sur le côté pour éviter le coup de genou du prince qui est allongé à côté de lui et se cogne contre Perceval qui ne bouge pas d'un poil et le laisse à la merci du prince.

\- Il a des dents de souris, dit Merlin d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Lancelot pouffe dans la nuit et Arthur est à la fois furieux et bizarrement soulagé par le rire qui frémit sous ses côtes.

\- _Mer_ lin, exactement quelle partie du mot _secret_ ne comprends-tu pas ? s'écrie-t-il en lâchant Gwaine pour se tourner vers son serviteur.

\- Tout le monde le sait, riposte le garçon avec un grand sourire, en couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains pour échapper aux chiquenaudes vengeresses.

\- Est-ce la dame Elena qui a dit ça ? interroge Perceval avec un à-propos placide qui fait hennir de rire Gwaine.

\- On va rentrer, dit Arthur aussitôt, de son ton le plus sérieux.

Lancelot se soulève sur un coude et tend la main pour lui toucher le bras au-dessus de Merlin.

\- Sire. Restez encore un moment. La lune est à peine levée.

Arthur se recouche au milieu des couvertures en râlant pour la forme, noue ses mains sur son torse et replonge ses yeux dans l'océan d'étoiles.

Il se sent si petit.

_Si bien parmi ces gars sans façons qui lui sont loyaux._

_Et si peu à sa place, cependant._

_N'est-il pas né pour commander, pour mener une armée, pour diriger un pays ? N'est-il pas supposé accomplir sa destinée, monter sur le trône et protéger le monde, ses gens, les plus faibles ?_

_Alors pourquoi souhaite-t-il prendre son sac et parcourir les routes comme Lancelot ? N'être que lui-même, qu'un homme du peuple, qu'un_ simple _homme…_

Depuis qu'il sait que son père a menti, qu'il a trahi sa mère et détruit leur famille, tant de choses sont devenues différentes. Comme s'il n'appartenait plus à la maison des Pendragon, comme s'il n'était qu'un pion insignifiant qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quelque fois, la rage qui lui dévore les entrailles est si forte qu'elle lui donne envie de tout casser, de tout abandonner, d'affronter de nouveau Uther et de le vaincre, d'en finir… et puis il s'arrête. C'est son _père_ , malgré tout. Il a toujours voulu prouver qu'il était à la hauteur de l'image formidable du roi, de sa puissance et de la crainte qu'il inspire, de sa capacité à maintenir la paix dans un royaume si large.

Il a guetté pendant des années, un mot, une phrase, un signe d'affection ou de fierté.

Il a grandi sans savoir comment exprimer ce que l'on ressent, comment dire que l'on aime ou que l'on voit la valeur de l'autre.

_Sans se rendre compte à quel point c'était important._

Parce que lorsqu'il a appris la vérité, il n'y a plus eu que le mot "père" pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il n'a pas tué le roi, mais il ne l'a plus jamais regardé de la même façon.

L'homme sur le trône est son ultime quête.

Son destin.

Sa dernière question.

_Est-il l'héritier de Camelot ou un prisonnier ?_

Il ne sait plus très bien.

Depuis qu'il y a Merlin avec son cœur en bandoulière et ses émotions à fleur de peau, ses yeux bleus qui expriment tout ce qu'il pense et ressent, Arthur a l'impression que la vie est remplie de nuances, qu'elle appartient à chacun, qu'il a le droit de faire un choix et que _pourtant_ il est le seul à pouvoir accomplir la tâche placée sur ses épaules.

_S'il fuit, qui protégera Camelot ?_

Sera-t-il _vraiment_ heureux s'il part et ne se soucie plus de rien d'autre que de lui-même ?

Et s'il reste, sera-t-il _vraiment_ malheureux ?

_Peut-être que la vie est faite de décisions qui coûtent beaucoup et qu'on ne regrette en rien._

Il soupire et jette un coup d'œil machinal à côté de lui.

Merlin est roulé en boule sur la couverture, un bras sous la joue et ses jambes interminables recroquevillées contre lui. Sa clavicule claire dépasse un peu du col trop large de sa tunique bleue. Ses longs cils sombres reposent sur ses joues. La bouche entrouverte, il dort profondément.

Il n'y a plus de bruit. Les autres doivent pioncer aussi. Le prince sourit et se cale sur son côté droit comme à son habitude, utilisant son poignet comme oreiller. Il ferme les paupières et cinq minutes plus tard, il est en route pour le pays des rêves.

Lancelot a attendu que le bruissement des couvertures cesse, puis il s'est redressé.

Il se penche doucement et attrape sa veste qui traine à côté du feu, la dispose délicatement sur la forme frêle de Merlin qui se blottit inconsciemment dans la chaleur.

Quelqu'un toussote et le jeune homme lève les yeux.

Gwaine s'est assis et il regarde dormir l'héritier de Camelot d'un air étrange. Ses yeux luisent dans la nuit.

\- Une drôle de paire, chuchote-t-il.

Lancelot sourit.

\- Il n'y en a pas de pareille.

Gwaine se frotte la barbe d'un geste distrait.

\- Est-ce qu'il sera vraiment roi ? Il est…

\- Ici ? complète Lancelot à voix basse. "Avec nous au lieu d'être dans un conseil ? En train de partager son pain avec des roturiers et d'apprécier la compagnie de gens d'un rang inférieur ? Amoureux d'une servante et sur le point de rejeter une princesse ?"

Gwaine ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.

\- J'allais juste dire… arrogant et irréfléchi, dit-il maladroitement. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "amoureux d'une servante" ?

Lancelot lui adresse un drôle de sourire, comme s'il se forçait à prendre un air léger, mais il n'a pas le temps de continuer.

\- Un jour… Arthur… un jour vous serez un grand roi… tout le monde vous aimera et vous serez juste et bon…

Gwaine et Lancelot se sont penchés en même temps.

Merlin a entrouvert un œil et il regarde Arthur qui dort en ronflant un peu. Le visage anguleux du serviteur est empreint de douceur et de conviction.

\- Un jour, Arthur… bientôt… tout ira bien… je vous protègerai…

Merlin referme les yeux et il se pelotonne un peu plus dans le creux de son bras. Ses cheveux noirs se mêlent presque à ceux, blonds, du prince.

Gwaine renifle, ému et amusé.

\- Merlin sait où il va, lui, au moins.

Lancelot secoue la tête.

\- Non. Il va là où Arthur décide d'aller et, quand le prince est perdu, Merlin lui rappelle quel chemin il a choisi. Ce sera un grand roi, Gwaine. Un roi dont personne n'oubliera le nom.

* * *

**_A SUIVRE..._ **


	5. A COEUR, A COR & A CRIS

Il pleut des cordes et des rigoles d'eau ruissellent sur les carreaux de la fenêtre d'Arthur qui les contemple sombrement, les bras croisés, son épaule appuyée contre le mur de pierres froid.

Il est d'une humeur massacrante et tout le château le sait. Il a incendié le garçon d'écurie, laissé les chevaliers et leurs écuyers endoloris et trempés après un entraînement infernal, renvoyé son repas en cuisine après avoir renversé le pichet de vin dans son assiette et prétexté que la cuisse d'agneau n'était pas assez cuite, lancé tous ses vêtements sales à la tête de Merlin quand celui-ci est venu chercher la lessive, cassé à peu près tout ce qui pouvait l'être dans sa chambre.

Et maintenant il est seul dans le silence et la chambre dévastée que le soir assombrit.

Ce n'est _pas assez_ sans doute que le mariage soit à la fin du mois et qu'il n'y ait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher. Non, il fallait que les choses tournent encore plus mal.

Son père a la goutte et il est encore plus mauvais que son fils quand il souffre de son pied. Il croirait n'importe quoi, tant que ça le distraie de la douleur.

Mais _cette fois_ , il a dépassé les bornes.

Dans la cour, les serviteurs enlèvent les restes du bûcher noirci, sous la pluie battante. Morgane doit dormir, maintenant, épuisée à force d'hurler et de supplier. Arthur ne l'a jamais vue dans un état pareil. Il ne s'était même pas douté à quel point elle avait enfoui sa rancœur envers leur père…

Il se demande si elle a traversé les mêmes doutes que lui, si elle aussi a eu envie de fuir le royaume et de nier son nom.

_ Surement. _

Il pensait qu'elle était plus forte que lui – et sans doute elle l'était, à réussir à sourire à Uther malgré la vérité. Mais ce soir sa petite sœur gît dans son lit, brisée de chagrin et d'amertume.

Et la migraine qui bat sous les tempes d'Arthur lui donne la nausée.

Il comprend la colère de son père, la nécessité de faire un exemple, mais… était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? La femme les a servis longtemps, elle était âgée et elle a demandé pardon à genoux dans la grande salle, ses yeux gris pleins de larmes fixés sur Morgane.

Mais Aredian, l'homme qui est maintenant le nouveau conseiller du roi, n'a pas cillé et l'a condamnée.

La nourrice de Morgane, accusée de sorcellerie, vient d'être brûlée sur la place centrale. On a découvert des livres de magie et de brunes racines tordues dans sa chambre et elle a avoué sous la torture avoir pratiqué des enchantements.

Arthur ne cesse d'être dérangé par un grattement à l'arrière de son crâne : elle a dit qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à soulager sa maîtresse de ses cauchemars.

_ Est-ce si mal ? _

Il se mord les lèvres, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils creusent une ride douloureuse au milieu de son front.

Aredian est… _bizarre_. Son rire est celui d'un homme qui n'a pas toute sa raison et ses paroles mielleuses tapent sur les nerfs du prince. Il déteste les coups d'œil vicieux que l'homme aux cheveux d'un roux filasse lance dans tous les coins et se sent hautement mal à l'aise chaque fois que les yeux pâles du conseiller se posent sur lui.

Arthur se frotte le menton et se redresse en s'apercevant que son épaule est engourdie et glacée après cette longue station immobile.

_ Peut-être que les choses se règleront d'elles-mêmes quand le beau temps reviendra... _

Le tocsin ébranle soudain le château et Arthur soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce, encore… ? grommelle-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle du trône.

Son humeur ne s'améliore pas quand il apprend que c'est Aredian qui a convoqué tout le monde. Apparemment, il a découvert _un autre_ sorcier entre les murs de Camelot.

\- Et j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il est parmi nous maintenant, annonce dramatiquement l'homme à la peau couperosée en arquant le poil pisseux de ses sourcils.

Arthur retient son envie de vomir devant la joie malsaine du conseiller.

Certaines personnes sont vraiment malveillantes et sordides, même en remplissant simplement leurs fonctions.

Aredian tourne sur lui-même dans un cliquetis de gri-gris – il en a une quantité impressionnante autour du cou – et pointe son gant de cuir dans la direction de l'assemblée.

\- C'est ce garçon… Merlin.

Uther écarquille les yeux, incrédule, et Arthur manque de s'étouffer. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, un sourire moqueur se fraye un passage sur son visage.

\- _Merlin_ ? répète-t-il.

Même les blagues pourries de Gwaine sont plus crédibles.

Mais ce n'est pas une plaisanterie et ça devient vite un cauchemar péniblement réel. Merlin est jeté dans une cellule et Arthur se retrouve à devoir fouiller les appartements du vieux médecin. Des pots en grès s'écrasent au sol, répandant des poudres et des herbes piles, des feuilles de parchemin volent de tous côtés, les livres si précieux sont brutalement jetés au sol et les potions qui bourboutaient tranquillement sont renversées. Et soudain, à la grande horreur du prince, on découvre un artefact de sorcellerie dans une des jarres. Pétrifié au milieu de la pièce ravagée, Gaius soutient le regard torve et étrangement amusé d'Aredian.

\- Je sais de source sûre que ceci n'appartient pas à Merlin, articule le vieil homme d'un air de défi.

_ Et pour cause _ , pense Arthur qui ne comprend vraiment pas comment on en est arrivé là et a de plus en plus mal à la tête.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ? s'enquiert Aredian d'une voix onctueuse, l'air de se délecter de la situation.

\- Parce que… parce que c'est à moi, répond Gaius en redressant ses épaules fatiguées avec détermination.

Arthur a envie de crier que c'est vraiment la chose la plus débile qu'il n'a jamais entendue et que ça ne va rien arranger, mais Aredian semble s'en contenter, comme si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait entendre depuis le début.

Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont il regarde Gaius, une haine inexplicable qui luit imperceptiblement derrière la politesse glaciale de ses mots.

Arthur met ça de côté pour le moment et descend aux cachots d'un pas énervé pendant que son père reçoit le conseiller. _Certainement_ Uther va réagir. C'était une chose de laisser condamner le serviteur maladroit et idiot d'Arthur, mais le roi n'est pas fou. Il ne laissera pas accuser le vieux médecin qui l'a servi pendant plus de vingt-cinq ans sans lui accorder un procès équitable.

Le soldat déverrouille la grille et la lueur de la torche envahit la cellule. Merlin est assis par terre, tout au fond, recroquevillé contre le mur sale et quand il lève ses yeux bleus terrifiés, brillants de larmes contenues, Arthur se radoucit.

\- Tu es libre, dit-il gentiment.

Merlin le regarde à peine et se précipite dehors… pour croiser les deux gardes qui amènent Gaius.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix blanche du serviteur s'enfonce sous les côtes du prince comme un coup de poignard.

Il avale sa salive.

\- Tout ira bien, Merlin. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera vite réglé.

_ Oh, comme il ment facilement. _

_ Comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même que tout ceci n'est pas  _ vraiment _en train d'arriver._

_ Quel genre de royaume trahit ses plus fidèles serviteurs ? _

Arthur exige des explications, mais son père le renvoie sèchement. Gaius sera soumis à la question et tout viendra en lumière. Il n'y a pas de raison de se montrer si fébrile.

Des trombes d'eau continuent de s'abattre sur Camelot et l'humidité envahit les moindres recoins, glissant dans les jointures des meubles et des muscles comme une douleur grinçante que même les grands feux allumés dans les cheminées ne parviennent pas à chasser.

Arthur a mal aux dents et se tient avachi dans son fauteuil, les yeux bleus durs fixés sur les flammes, le menton dans la main, les sourcils froncés et ses mèches blondes pendant sur son front.

_ N'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire ? _

Il est descendu aux cachots, hier soir, après le rapport d'Aredian à Uther. Il a vu Gaius et son estomac s'est noué d'indignation. Le vieillard a tellement souffert. Il était effondré sur la paille de sa cellule, dans ses vêtements en haillons maculés de sang et de sueur, le visage marbré par ses rides violacées de fatigue, les yeux bouffis, les lèvres gercées, ses cheveux blancs collés et emmêlés. L'ecchymose sur son front dégarni a étrangement fait plus de peine au prince que la vue de ses doigts brisés.

\- Gaius…

Il n'a pas su quoi dire d'autre.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? _

_ Ne saviez-vous pas que la sorcellerie était interdite ? _

_ Défendez-vous, pour l'amour du ciel ! _

Il est remonté dans ses appartements plongé dans ses pensées et ne s'est pas aperçu que Guenièvre l'avait suivi.

\- Votre Altesse ?

Il s'est retourné, étonné d'entendre la voix douce et inquiète derrière lui.

\- Tu voulais me parler, Guenièvre ?

La jeune femme a pris une profonde respiration, les mains crispées sur son tablier. Ses cheveux sombres et frisés tombaient en cascades sur sa robe mauve et quelques mèches folles effleuraient les courbes délicates de son visage brun.

\- Sire. Gaius ne peut pas être coupable. Il ne… il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il doit y avoir une explication.

\- Je sais, a répondu simplement Arthur, en détournant le regard des yeux en amandes fixés sur lui comme s'il _pouvait_ changer cette horrible situation. "Mais on ne peut rien faire à cause de ce stupide bracelet soi-disant magique. On doit attendre la fin des interrogatoires. Gaius n'aurait jamais dû garder quelque chose d'aussi dangereux chez lui..."

Guenièvre s'est mordu les lèvres et a fait un pas en avant.

\- Vous savez que cette torture finira par le briser, a-t-elle insisté. "Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme, comme… comme Alice."

Sa voix s'est étranglée et Arthur s'est souvenu que la nourrice de Morgane avait été comme une mère pour la jeune servante orpheline.

\- Il finira par avouer n'importe quoi et ce sera trop tard !

Il a fini par la renvoyer, gentiment mais fermement.

Les mots de Guenièvre raisonnent dans sa tête le lendemain, quand deux gardes trainent le médecin de la cour titubant dans la grande salle et le jettent aux pieds du roi.

_ "Je pensais que vous étiez différent ! Que vous aviez le cœur d'un grand roi… je me suis trompée… est-ce que vos codes de chevalerie ont si peu d'importance ? Je croyais que vous serviez la justice et que vous aviez juré de protéger les faibles et les innocents !" _

Elle tremblait de colère et de crainte devant sa propre audace, quand elle a quitté ses appartements, mais elle avait gardé le menton levé et maintenant, ses yeux noirs sont dardés sur Arthur au milieu de la foule.

\- Il a avoué, Votre Majesté, annonce Aredian avec un sourire carnassier, en tirant sur les cheveux du vieux médecin pour lui faire relever la tête.

Gaius gémit et il n'y a pas une seule personne dans l'assistance qui ne sente pas son cœur se serrer – parce qu'il n'y a personne, ici, qui n'a pas un jour été soigné par le compatissant médecin.

\- Je… suis… coupable… sire… moi seul… suis coupable…

Arthur trouve la formulation étrange, mais il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage parce que ses yeux tombent sur Merlin.

Son serviteur a l'air sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

_ Oh non. _

Le roi s'est levé d'un air contrit.

\- Gaius sera exécuté demain à l'aube, annonce-t-il sombrement. "Je le condamne à être brûlé vif en place publique, comme tel est le sort qui attend toute personne s'adonnant aux pratiques néfastes de la sorcellerie."

Le vieillard ferme les yeux et se laisse trainer hors de la salle sous le regard satisfait d'Aredian, tandis qu'un brusque mouvement sépare la foule en deux. Arthur n'hésite pas une seconde et se rue sur Merlin avant que cet idiot ne s'attire des ennuis. Il attrape le garçon efflanqué qui se débat et étouffe sous son gant les paroles qui pourraient le faire tuer, se hâte d'emporter son serviteur hystérique loin de la vue d'Uther et de son conseiller.

Merlin donne des coups de pieds dans le vide, mord dans le cuir épais du gant, enfonce son coude dans le visage du prince qui ne se laisse pas émouvoir et le porte, le tire, le pousse jusqu'aux cachots.

\- Je sais que tu es bouleversé alors je ne te mettrais pas en cellule, grince-t-il en tordant le poignet maigrichon de Merlin dans le dos de celui-ci.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? halète le garçon hors de lui.

\- Je bafoue la loi, réplique Arthur, déterminé, en se dirigeant vers la grille derrière laquelle est enfermée Gaius.

La clé à peine tournée, Merlin se précipite à l'intérieur de la cellule et se jette dans les bras du vieux médecin qui réprime une exclamation de douleur et enlace le dos secoué de sanglots de son pupille.

\- Ils n'ont jamais voulu me laisser vous voir, gémit le garçon en pelotonnant son visage ruisselant de larmes contre l'épaule de son mentor.

Arthur pince les lèvres.

_ Est-ce que Merlin a passé les deux derniers jours en bas, au bout du couloir qui mène aux cachots ? _

Si les gardes l'ont retenu là, il a dû _entendre_ tout ce qui se passait, sans jamais pouvoir intervenir… sans pouvoir _voir_ ce que l'on faisait au vieillard.

Le prince sent un frisson fuser le long de son échine.

Il aurait dû s'en douter et chercher Merlin au lieu de déduire bêtement que celui-ci s'était caché pour pleurer quelque part après l'arrestation du médecin.

Gaius, visiblement, en est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, si Arthur en croit le regard lourd de reproches qu'il adresse au prince tout en caressant les boucles noires de Merlin et en chuchotant des mots de réconfort.

Le prince contemple les doigts frémissants du vieillard et se demande _qui_ a pris la peine de les bander proprement.

_ Quelqu'un _ a réussi à franchir le barrage et à venir prodiguer quelques soins au prisonnier.

Quelqu'un qui doit certainement croire en l'innocence de Gaius.

Le garde qui a ouvert la cellule se racle la gorge.

\- _Il_ sera bientôt de retour, marmonne-t-il.

Arthur hoche la tête.

\- Merci, dit-il brièvement à voix basse, avant de s'approcher et de détacher doucement Merlin de son mentor.

\- Viens. Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps…

Le garçon est visiblement à bout de nerfs et d'épuisement – Arthur commence à se demander si son serviteur a _seulement_ mangé ou dormi depuis l'arrestation de Gaius – et il se laisse faire, hébété.

Le vieil homme lève les yeux et croise le regard du prince.

\- Vous _devez_ prendre soin de lui, Sire, murmure-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque à force de crier sous la torture.

Arthur sent sa gorge se nouer.

Il acquiesce simplement et entraine Merlin hors de la cellule, en le soutenant à moitié.

Quand la grille retombe, il sent un grand froid et il est soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire, parce que tout semble soudain si noir et si désespéré qu'il pourrait devenir fou. Il emmène Merlin dans ses appartements – il ne sait pas où d'autre il pourrait le laisser – et l'assoit devant la cheminée, un peu brusquement.

\- Reste là, d'accord ? Ne va pas vagabonder stupidement dans les couloirs et t'attirer plus d'ennuis, tu as compris ?

Les deux saphirs se lèvent vers lui. Des larmes sont accrochées aux longs cils qui les ombragent et scintillent à la lueur des flammes.

\- Pitié, Arthur… supplie Merlin d'une voix très basse. "S'il vous plaît, ne le laissez pas mourir… pitié, Arthur…pitié…"

Le prince se mord les lèvres.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs, pour affronter plutôt une créature monstrueuse ou une armée, pour avoir Lancelot ou Gwaine à ses côtés et les laisser s'occuper de cette forme fragile qui va finir par se briser à force de chagrin.

_ Mais Merlin est  _ son _serviteur._ Sa _responsabilité._

_ Et Gaius est non seulement un de ses sujets, mais aussi un homme qui l'a guidé et accompagné pendant toute son enfance. _

Il ne peut pas juste ignorer ce qui se passe et blâmer son père ou le système ou…

Il serre les dents et s'accroupit devant le fauteuil, tapote le genou anguleux de Merlin.

\- Reste ici, répète-t-il avec autorité. "Je reviens tout à l'heure."

Le menton tremblant, le garçon hoche la tête.

_ Dieu que ses larges oreilles ont l'air pathétique à la lueur du feu… _

Arthur se redresse et quitte la pièce en la fermant à clé par prudence. Il dévale les escaliers et retourne aux cachots seulement pour y être arrêté par les deux soldats qui gardent l'entrée du couloir.

\- Lord Aredian a interdit que l'on voie le prisonnier.

\- Je suis le prince, riposte Arthur avec hauteur.

Les hommes se tortillent, embarrassés, mais ne cèdent pas. Le jeune homme, outré, est sur le point de créer un scandale lorsque Sir Léon apparaît au coin des escaliers, un petit balluchon de linge à la main.

Il sursaute quand il voit Arthur et le prince réalise brusquement qui est le mystérieux personnage qui a soigné les doigts du vieil homme. Il entraine le chevalier loin des oreilles indiscrètes et le somme de s'expliquer.

Sir Léon bredouille un peu, puis sa voix s'affermit et ses yeux lancent des éclats de colère quand il explique à quel point la situation lui parait injuste. Guenièvre est venue le trouver quand Arthur a refusé de l'aider et le chevalier si intègre s'est laissé convaincre par la jeune servante que quelque chose n'était pas clair dans cette série d'évènements.

\- Lord Aredian et Gaius se connaissent d'il y a vingt ans, chuchote-t-il. "J'ai pu surprendre une de leurs conversations et si l'on pouvait seulement convaincre Gaius de parler contre son accusateur, tout s'arrangerait, j'en suis sûr."

\- Il resterait le bracelet, corrige Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ceci ne poserait plus problème si l'on fouillait les appartements du conseiller, grogne le chevalier mystérieusement. "Mais Sire, le plus important, c'est que le roi entende la vérité. Gaius a de graves torts dans cette affaire, mais Sa Majesté lui pardonnera, j'en suis sûr."

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Sir Léon hésite, puis semble comprendre qu'il n'obtiendra le soutien du prince que si celui-ci a toutes les clés en main.

\- Gaius a laissé accuser le fils de Lord Aredian d'un crime de lèse-majesté, il y a vingt ans. Alors que c'était _son propre fils_ qui était coupable. Le jeune homme a été exécuté sous les yeux de son père.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillent.

\- Gaius a été _marié_ ?

Le chevalier fait la grimace.

\- Pas vraiment, non, d'après ce que j'ai compris, répond-t-il avec réticence.

Arthur se frotte le menton en essayant de trier ses pensées confuses.

\- Qu'est devenu le fils de Gaius ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Sir Léon. "J'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très recommandable. Apparemment, il a été banni plus tard, pour un autre crime."

\- Et vous dites que Lord Aredian a fait en sorte de piéger Gaius pour se venger ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années ?

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a découvert la vérité que maintenant, suggère le chevalier. "Sire, si nous voulons sauver le médecin de la cour, il vous faut parler au roi dès ce soir."

Le prince se mordille les lèvres en faisant quelques pas, concentré.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas le sauver sans preuves solides. Et ce sera la parole de Gaius contre celle de Lord Aredian… Mon père n'acceptera jamais que l'un de ses conseillers soit humilié.

\- Sire !

La voix pressante de Sir Léon lui fait lever les yeux et Arthur se trouble en voyant le même espoir dans les prunelles du chevalier que dans le regard de Guenièvre et de Merlin.

\- Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir renverser la situation. Le roi accorde de la valeur à ce que vous dites, même si cela vous semble être le contraire. Si vous étiez seulement… _calme_ et posé, quand vous vous opposez à lui, vous verriez qu'il ne prendrait pas la mouche et vous écouterait."

Arthur quitte la pièce où ils ont discuté mal à l'aise, inquiet et convaincu qu'il est un imbécile de croire qu'Uther va accorder la moindre importance à ses paroles _simplement_ parce qu'il ne sera pas en train de crier ou de chercher à le provoquer pour lui faire entendre raison.

Bizarrement, cela lui rappelle une chose que Lancelot lui répète souvent.

_ "Votre emportement sera votre perte, Altesse. Apprenez à réfléchir avant d'agir et cessez de vous mettre dans tous vos états. La dignité d'un roi, Arthur, c'est de faire preuve d'autorité même en silence." _

Il prend une longue respiration avant de frapper à la porte des appartements de son père.

Il préfère clairement foncer dans le tas comme Gwaine, mais il va essayer, pour une fois. Si c'est tout ce que cela prend pour sauver le vieux médecin et le ramener à Merlin, pour que Guenièvre cesse de le regarder avec un tel désappointement, alors il va le faire, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le lendemain, la pluie tombe toujours à sauts, clapotant sur les pavés de la cour, détrempant les bottes de paille entassées autour du bûcher et ruisselant comme des larmes sur les carreaux de la fenêtre, mais Arthur se sent plus en paix qu'il ne l'a été depuis des siècles.

_ D'accord,  _ des jours _._

Tout est fini.

Uther a objecté à tous ses arguments, mais il a paru assez agréablement surpris par l'attitude respectueuse de son fils pour accepter d'ajourner l'exécution et de revoir les faits. Sir Léon a produit un témoin qui a avoué avoir vendu à Lord Aredian le fameux bracelet de sorcellerie et quand le roi a interrogé Gaius, celui-ci a confirmé l'histoire de vengeance – après avoir hésité suffisamment longtemps pour que la chemise d'Arthur se trempe de sueur.

C'est là que Lord Aredian a perdu les pédales et créé un tel chaos qu'il a amené sur sa tête son propre jugement.

Le roi s'est contenté de lui interdire de paraître de nouveau devant la cour : il ne pouvait pas décemment le bannir alors qu'il était clairement décidé à garder Gaius près de lui en dépit de la trahison vieille de vingt ans.

Uther est sans doute beaucoup plus attaché au vieux médecin qu'il ne laisse le voir.

Tout est bien qui finit bien, même si Merlin semble encore traumatisé et qu'il a déjà provoqué une dizaine de catastrophes depuis ce matin.

Gwaine, Lancelot et Perceval ne vont certainement pas tarder à rentrer à Camelot – ce doivent être ces torrents de pluie et les inondations qu'elles provoquent sur les routes qui les empêchent d'être déjà revenus de leur quête.

_ Qu'est-ce que Lancelot a dit, déjà ? Le trident du Roi Pêcheur. Mais bien sûr. Comptez sur Lancelot pour se mettre à la recherche de trucs insensés… _

Quand ils seront là, Arthur compte bien partir à la chasse pendant trois jours et profiter au maximum de leurs éclats de rire insouciants, tout en s'assurant que Merlin reprenne des couleurs. Le bavardage insolent et léger de son serviteur lui manque plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il croise Guenièvre dans le couloir et lui sourit sans cesser de siffloter joyeusement.

Elle hésite, se mordille les lèvres en contemplant la corbeille de linge dont elle est chargée, puis relève la tête et le salue brièvement avant de continuer son chemin.

Les joues roses et un air béat sur le visage, Arthur reste planté au milieu du couloir.

Elle lui a souri… et elle avait l'air _fière_ de lui.

_ Cette journée est décidément la meilleure de sa vie. _

Il flotte jusqu'à sa chambre où il trébuche en entrant sur le seau d'eau sale de Merlin qui est en train de laver le sol avec une brosse, agenouillé dans une flaque de savon.

Il le taquine, s'enquiert de la santé du vieux médecin qui est encore alité, puis se jette sur son lit avec ses bottes, ignorant délibérément les 'tsk' désapprobateurs de son serviteur, croise les bras sous sa nuque et se consacre pleinement aux rêves bleus qui voltigent autour de lui comme des papillons drogués.

Tout est beau, tout est magnifique, tout va bien.

Jusqu'au moment où le tocsin se remet à sonner.

Arthur cherche quelqu'un à étrangler en arrivant à la grande salle – quelqu'un d'autre que son serviteur qui trottine derrière lui avec ses oreilles hérissées de trouille comme un lapin pris en cible – mais il reprend vite son sang-froid en découvrant les corps alignés sur le sol, enveloppés de draps blancs.

\- … et il y en a des dizaines d'autres, termine d'expliquer Sir Léon, debout dans sa longue cape rouge maculée de boue. "Deux villages ont été quasiment décimés et on compte déjà cinq autres cas dans la ville basse. Votre Majesté, c'est une épidémie."

* * *

**_ A SUIVRE... _ **


End file.
